A New Identity
by cherryblossom-vanilla
Summary: Hermione is going back to her 8th year with a huge secret. Pretending she is Harmony Evans, turns out to be harder than she thought. What happens when her friends find out, and the boyfriend she fought so hard for? Will her boyfriend dump her?
1. perfect plan

**A/N: okay, so this is my first fanfiction after a while... i realize the grammer probably SUCKS. but please bear with me, i've been forced to read books written in the present-tense, so writing in past-tense seems somewhat weird to me right now. **

**please read and review... tell me what you think**

**ps- the title might change... i am not sure**

**

* * *

**

**To: my younger sister Dewdrop1998 who is also a writer on fanfiction**

**thank you for supporting me through this story**

* * *

Perfect Plan

{Chapter 1}

I was sick. I was sick of all it. I was tired, too. I was sick and tired. And I wanted change. I wanted to change my personality. Change who I am. But I didn't want the life-long humiliation of having changed who I am because "Slytherin god" Draco Malfoy made fun of me. So there was only one solution, and using it brought more problems… but I stuck with it. I was Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all; who didn't quit.

* * *

I unfolded the letter from my best friend Ronald "Ron" Weasley.

_I can't believe you're not coming back,_ It read.

I set the letter aside and sighed. I was going back; my friends just didn't know it.

Here's the story: after the second Wizarding War, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry reopened. It allowed students like me and my best-friends, Harry and Ron, to come back for the remainder of our seventh year, which we didn't get to finish. Harry and Ron were going back of course. But I was going back differently.

Since I did _not _want to be made fun of again, I decided to change who I am. By that I mean change my identity as well as everything else.

Long story made short.

Anyway, back to my plan, I had gone through braces to fix my once-upon-a-time-retarded teeth. I had used hair treatments to solve my unruly hair problems and I went shopping for nicer—and sexier—clothing. All in all, it was a HUGE change.

I was going to pretend to be someone else. Save the "Ha-ha, Granger changed her personality" comments, people. I was going back to Hogwarts for my 7th year as a new person. And after my 7th—pardon me, technically 8th—year I was going to pretend to go to Australia or Canada—somewhere FAR—and come back as Hermione Jean Granger who was in France for a year.

Perfect Plan!  
I picked up a pen from my desk and a piece of Muggle paper.

_Sorry. Wish I could come back. Going to France with my parents for a year where I will study Muggle School. I'm going to miss you and Harry. Stay in touch._

_Hermione J. G._

I wrote a response full of lame, false excuses.

I tied the letter to the waiting owl's leg, send it off and stood by the open window to watch the owl fly away into the unknown.


	2. you don't get all you want in life

You don't get all you want in life

{Chapter 2}

I breathed heavily before stepping onto the magical platform 9 3/4. I had said goodbye to my parents earlier, because I didn't want anyone seeing them with me. I mean, come on; anyone seeing me right now with my actual parents would know I am Hermione Granger. My parents were famous, thanks for asking.

Here's the story for my 'disguise': my name is Harmony Evans. My parents are from Canada, originally from Britain. We came here for a year and are going back in June. Since we are in Britain, mom decided to put me in Hogwarts so that I don't miss school. My Wizarding School in Canada… don't ask, there isn't one. My parents taught me all the magic I need to know.

Or maybe there _was_ a magical school in Canada. I just didn't know, and I hoped no one asks.

As I stepped on the platform, I quickly scanned who is in front of me. My eyes landed on the bunch of Slytherins huddled close to one side. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and the infamous Draco Malfoy. I rolled my eyes and looked away, so that I would not throw up.

In the other corner, I saw a bunch of red-heads. I realized it is the Weasleys. I had to resist the urge of going to them, hugging them and telling them that I missed them. I also had to resist the urge to attack Ron –my boyfriend or something- and Harry, my best friend.

Harry doesn't have family other than the hard-minded-we-don't-want-anything-to-do-with-magic-Muggle Dursleys. They can't stand him because he is different, and Harry can't stand them either. Let's be honest, I never thought anyone can. Not even their Muggle friends. That's why Harry's always hanging around with the Weasleys. At least he belongs there, what's with both him and Ron being born to Wizarding families. To top that, the Weasleys actually _love_ Harry and they know how important he is. My family doesn't have much to do with magic, thank you very much. And I rather they stay out of magic trouble. I wanted to keep my parents all to myself.

I stood alone watching the clock, aware that people looked at me and whispered every now and then. I waited impatiently for the train to whistle. When it finally does, I walked aboard with my luggage –it's not much anyways. I found an empty compartment and sat down beside the window. A few minutes pass in peace before I was able to hear laughing outside. Then a happy looking Harry opened the compartment door and froze.

Our eyes met. I looked at him with innocent recognition while he gawked at me. Then I started to freak, _did he find out? Does he know I am Hermione? _The thoughts rang through my head.

Ron interrupted the awkward moment by asking if they can share the compartment with me. I nodded yes.

Okay, so first of all, they were my friends still. Second of all, assuming I am not their best buddy, it would have been rude to say 'no' to Harry Potter and his side-kick Ronald Weasley (who saved the magic world) when they asked if they can share a train compartment with you.

Right?

I watched as they sit down. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" I asked, watching Harry.

"Oh!" Harry was clearly taken by surprise. "Yeah…" he scratched the back of his neck.

"And…" I moved my gaze to Ron "You're Ronald Weasley?"

"Yeah." Ron said, happy to be known.

"I'm Harmony. Harmony Evans." I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Um… nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you too, Evans." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Sweet! She _doesn't_ know I am Hermione otherwise she'd be nicer. Ginny is only nice to people she knows and trusts.

Ginny is always jealous. Harry is always uncomfortable around girls. Ron is always happy when someone notices him. Luna is always Luna and Neville is always quiet.

"Um… what happened to your friend…? Hermione Granger?" I asked Harry and Ron, because I knew they think I should have realized the famous Hermione is missing.

"She's in France. Not coming back this year." Harry replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Are you coming to Hogwarts, Evans?" Luna asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Funny, I never saw you around before." Luna said dreamily.

"I'm new." I smiled sweetly.

I catch Ginny rolling her eyes while Harry and Ron blushed.

"By the way, I am Luna Lovegood." Luna said. "This is Neville Longbottom."

I nodded knowingly.

"Where are you from, Evans?" Ron asked.

I was about to tell him not to be silly and to call me with my real name when I realized what I am actually doing. "Canada."  
"Canada?" Ginny asks.

"Yes. Canada, the big country with the red maple leaf on their flag. You know, right next to the U.S.A." I said as sweetly as I can.

"We know Canada," Ginny was not being nice. "The point is; if you're from Canada, what are you doing here?"

"My parents and I are here for my father's work trip. It's lasting a year." I lied.

My parents and I grew up here, like DUH?

Ginny scoffed. Harry gave her a dirty look. She looked away angrily.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" Ron asked.

"I heard of Hogwarts houses." I backtracked to make it look like I am not a know-it-all. "I hope I am in a good house. What houses are there anyways?"

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_, I know, I know.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry answered.

"Which is best?" I asked.

"Well, Ravenclaw people are smart. Hufflepuff are…" Ron stoped, "we say they are dumb because they're too loyal and friendly. Then there is Gryffindor, who are all nice and brave."

"And Slytherin," Ginny continued. She looked at me like she's saying 'I wish you are Slytherin so I can kick your pretty ass' "they are mean and rude and cunning. They eat girls _alive_."

"Ginny." Harry said. "They don't eat girls alive. They just play around with girls."  
"Yeah, they're all whores." Ginny said.

I realized I am sinking back in my seat as if I am afraid.

I straighten up and asked "what houses are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Ron said, "Luna is the only one in Ravenclaw."

I nodded.

"I hope I am in Gryffindor." I said. "You're the only people I know anyways."

Harry game me a smile. So do Ron and Neville. Ginny looked simply irritated.

"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, but I don't have the brains." I said quickly.

Luna then smiles.

Just then, the compartment door flew open and in stepped Draco Malfoy with his partner in crime Blaise Zabini.

Does that guy ever learn?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron shot.

"Oh look. Here's Potty with his nanny Weasel-bee." Malfoy sneered; he scanned the room before adding "what happened to your Mudblood? Got bored of her already? Shame, I would have finished her myself."

I tried to clam down and not send a hex at him. Good thing my wand was in my back pocket.

"She's in France, Malfoy!" Ginny shot back "Oh, wait. Do you know where France is?"

Everyone laughs, except for Malfoy and Zabini.

Malfoy's face got red "I do know where France is, thanks. You realize I am the one with the education here."

"No no no, Draco. You got that wrong." Zabini shook his head disapprovingly.

Huh?

"Weasels do have an education. They are taught how to wiggle and dig holes." He said.

_Oh_.

I should have seen that coming.

Now the intruders double over with laughter.

I felt my blood boil but remain silent.

Then Malfoy noticed me. He raised an eyebrow at me but talks to the others "Who's your friend?" he challenged.

"None of your business." Ron spited.

"Says who?"

"Says us." Harry responded shortly "now leave."

"I don't feel like it." Malfoy leaned against the closed door, smirking.

"Just get out!" Ginny screamed, snatching her wand out.

Something crossed Malfoy's face, but he quickly fixed his poker face, smirking he said "I'll be back later."

He walked out of the door, Zabini on his tail.

* * *

The train whistled its arrival at Hogsmead. I took my trunk and walked out towards one of the waiting carriages. To my surprise, it was empty.

But not for long.

The Slytherin gang of boys hop on just about when the carriage was going to take off.

Aw man!

I pretended I am surprised to see Malfoy, Zabini and Nott. I don't talk to them though.

"Aren't you Potty's friend?" Zabini asked a while after the carriage moves.

"No, I wouldn't say friend." I replied.

"Great! I'm Blaise Zabini." Zabini said cheerfully "This is Draco Malfoy and that's Theodore Nott. Theo for short."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled sweetly again, that same smile I practiced once too many times in front of the mirror. "I'm Harmony Evans."

Nott looked at me awkwardly "You aren't related to Lily Evans, are you?"

_What? I didn't think of that!_

I shrugged "not that I know off."

"Good." They all looked relieved.

"What house do you think you're going to be in, since you're new?" Malfoy asked.

Wow, I didn't think he was smart.

Being sarcastic here!

"I don't know. I heard of Hogwarts Houses. I just don't want to be in Hufflepuff, that's for sure."

I didn't add the 'I don't want to be in Slytherin either' not wanting to make enemies with the school bullies already.

I figured I'd save that for when I am sorted in Gryffindor.

"I think you should be in Slytherin." Zabini said. "If you are put in Gryffindor then that will prove old Dumbledore can't do magic."

I pretended I don't know what he's talking about. Oh yea, Dumbledore is alive, in case your wondering.

"I thought the sorting hat was…" I trailed hoping they understand.

"It burned during the war or something." Malfoy said "Dumbledore made another one."

"Oh. Right." I nodded.

They smirked.

Because Slytherins just didn't smile.

* * *

"You know I am glad busy-haired-mudblood-Granger isn't coming back." Zabini said a while later.

My head snapped up from the sketchbook where I was actually doodling. _What? I can't draw!_

"What?" I tried to keep my voice normal as if I missed what he said.

"You know. Potty's friend, Granger." Nott smirked "We're spared her bushy head from class."

The ride felt so long, which meant they had a lot of time to piss me off talking about who I actually was.

"I hate her." Malfoy said suddenly. "She's so annoying. Putting her hand up to answer every single question asked in class."

"Well, I am glad I was spared seeing her." I mumbled going back to my doodling.

I stood beside Dumbledore while the First Years get sorted. At last, after all of them are sorted and seated Dumbledore announced that 'we have a new student for our eighth year and that she (that's me) needs to be sorted'.

Dumbledore smiled at me while I walked to the stool. I sat down while McGonagall placed the new sorting hat on my head.

I took a deep breath and tried to imagine the disappointment if I am _not_ sorted in Gryffindor.

Wouldn't Dumbledore be disappointed? Oh yeah, he knew about my new identity. I mean, _someone_ had to cover up for me. He knew and that's why everything had been going so smoothly.

"Very interesting." I heard the sorting hat say in my head. "I see you have the brains for Ravenclaw."

_Not_ _Ravenclaw, Not Ravenclaw, Not Ravenclaw,_ I begged silently.

"You'd do well in Gryffindor too." The hat said. "I see you have the bravery, the chivalry and courage. The pride too."

_Yes! That's where I belong!_ I thought.

"But wait! What is that I see?"

_Huh? What do you see?_

"You're also cunning and ever so slightly ambitious." I gulped as I heard these words.

_I am NOT like that!_

__"I see you're hungry to prove yourself."

_Don't put me in Slytherin._ I begged.

"Are you sure?"

_YES! _

"I think I can make up my mind." The hat said faintly.

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…_

That's the only word I was thinking and waiting to hear.

But then the hat shouted something else, making me gawk.

_You don't get all you want in life…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed on the other chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked this one**

**PLEASE review, even if it is reviews to suggest improvment, or if it is only a smily (or angry) face!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Slytherin

**A/N: thanks to toavoidconversation for reminding me that I mixed up the Head Girl. It is supposed to be Padma Patil, not Pravati. I understand I wrote Pravati in this chapter so I fixed it and re-published chapter 3. **

**Tell me if you see any more mistakes... I intend to forget a lot.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers.**

**-cherryblossom**

* * *

Slytherin

{Chapter 3}

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Excuse me?_ Did I hear that right?

"Yes, Slytherin." The stupid sorting hat said in my ears.

_I repeat: You don't get all you want in life,_ I thought.

Loud cheers from the Slytherin table echoed through the Great Hall.

I looked at Harry, Ron and Neville who exchanged disappointed glances. Luna was frowning and Ginny was beaming.

I guess your wish got granted, Ginny.

I got up and walked to the Slytherin table smiling.

_Fake smiling._

"Well, what do you know, the old man can do magic!" Zabini said loudly.

Malfoy and Nott high-fived each other.

The next thing I knew is that I was being ambushed by Parkinson's gang. They made me sit on the table next to their 'God'.

I plopped down next to Malfoy.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Malfoy said.

The Slytherins were still cheering when Dumbledore asked for peace.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "We are hoping for a fun-filled year. We are planning on hosting many activity days for celebrations such as Christmas and Halloween. Now; I want to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl. Please welcome, Theodore Nott and Padma Patil."

Instead of clapping, everyone started talking disapprovingly. Dumbledore asked for silence again and said "I understand you think there has been a mistake. However, I assure you that I have gotten the names right. We all know that Ms. Hermione Granger should have been Head Girl, but since she was unable to return to Hogwarts this year, we have been forced to pick another Head Girl. This, we chose Ms. Padma Patil."

Everyone clapped respectfully. Only the Slytherins clapped happily because Nott is Head Boy. And, of course, Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil were clapping like there is no tomorrow. I mean, Pravati's sister, and Lavender's best friend's sister was picked Head Girl.

_Substitute_ Head Girl.

"What's with Brown?" Parkinson suddenly asked over the noise. "Why is she clapping like that?"

"She probably thinks that her best friend's sister is going to let her get away with breaking rules." The younger Greengrass said.

"Maybe she's glad Granger isn't back." Greengrass (the older one) said. "I think she is planning to hook up with Weasley again."

"That's disgusting." I said.

And it's true.

Ron _is_ disgusting.

Yeah, I don't love him anymore.

"I know." Parkinson said "I don't see why all the girls are dating him. He's so vile."

"Who is vile?" Zabini asked.

We didn't notice that Nott and Padma are finished talking or saying thank you or whatever it is they did. Nott was now sitting back in his chair and everyone was waiting for the feast to start.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said right on cue.

"Who is vile?" Zabini asked again, as we started eating.

Luckily the Slytherins are all of civilized families, so they ate properly. None of them stuffed their plate or grabbed two pieces of chicken at once.

For once I understood why the Slytherins would turn green when they looked at the Gryffindor table.

Everyone passed the food plates around, here at the Slytherin table. They made sure everyone has enough to eat. It felt nice knowing someone cared.

"Your face is vile, Blaise." Astoria Greengrass replied.

Everyone laughed.

So did I, because I thought it's funny.

"What? What about your face Astoria? Anyone would be sick just looking at you." Zabini shot back.

Greengrass covered her mouth –which was shaped like a perfect O- with her hands.

The whole Slytherin table erupted with "OH!"

And then there was laughter, because Zabini and Greengrass were laughing like nothing happened.

I don't get these Slytherins. They are so weird. They fight for one moment then they are friends again.

I guess Nott read the confusion on my face because he said "we're just like that in Slytherin."

"I know." I covered up quickly.

"By the way." Parkinson looked at me. "We haven't asked, but what's your blood status."

"Who cares, Pansy?" Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Well," I said to Parkinson ignoring Zabini. "Technically I am a half-blood. Both my parents can do magic. But my mom was born to a Muggle family."

When was I getting so good at lying?

Oh, true-right now.

"Cool." Greengrass (Astoria Greengrass) nodded.

"We're mostly pure-bloods in Slytherin. But there are Half-bloods too." Parkinson said. "I think half-bloods are cool though. They belong to both worlds."

"Though the magic world is way better." I said.

"Really, I heard Muggles had a lot of cool things." Zabini said.

"Yeah, Muggles got all these things that make life easy. Like elevators." I said.

"Ella… what?" Malfoy asked.

"Elevators." I repeated. "It's like a room that moves up and down with rope and a pulley. Muggles use it instead of stairs. That's why a lot of Muggles are gaining weight." I snorted the last sentence.

Malfoy thought gaining weight is funny. He laughed so hard the whole Hall went quiet.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Ron said loudly.

"The only thing wrong with Malfoy is that you are here, Weasel." I said as loud as I can.

Everyone laughed. The Slytherins around me took turns high-fiving me; while I grinned.

"Let's go to the common room! There's a lot we've got to show you." Astoria Greengrass jumped up a while later.

"Sure!" I said, excitedly.

I don't know why, but I was so excited about being in the Slytherin common room.

Maybe Slytherins aren't as bad as I thought.


	4. Welcome party

Welcome Party

{Chapter 4}

The Slytherin common room A.K.A. the Slytherin Dungeons was located behind a wall in the cellars of Hogwarts. Of course, a password must be spoken so that one could enter, but for this common room, the password is spoken to a wall rather than a painting.

"Pureblood." Parkinson spoke to the wall.

"Is that the password, then?" I asked.

The others nodded.

Funny, it is the same password from our second year.

A passage was revealed leading to the common room.

As we walked in, the bunch of Slytherin students who were leading me, smiled –or smirked for that matter –while I gasped in admiration.

The common room was a low-ceilinged, dungeon like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extended partway under the lake, I believe. It had a lot of backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons. There were skulls and dark wood cupboards too. I admit it had a grand atmosphere, but also a quite spooky and cold one.

"It's beautiful." I sighed.

"I bet you all my life it is better than the Gryffindor one." Malfoy smirked.

"I think it has to be." I replied.

I do admit it was better than the Gryffindor common room.

Okay, maybe I am being a bit too Slytherin.

"Come on! Let's show you were we sleep!" Astoria Greengrass grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the girls' dormitories.

The Slytherin dormitories were almost like the Gryffindor ones, except that the sheets and curtains were green. I was supposed to share a room with Astoria and Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

The four-poster beds were quite grand, and they somehow seemed larger.

Astoria Greengrass jumped on her bed. "Isn't it lovely?"

"It is." I stretched on the new bed that was mine.

Wouldn't it be better to share a room with someone other than Lavender and Pravati?

Yes, it would.

"Too bad the boys can't come here." Parkinson said. "But we can always go to their room!"

I smiled.

We heard the sound of other students coming. _Dinner must be over, _I thought.

"Aren't you guys going to unpack?" I asked the girls who were sitting around.

Some one knocked on the door before they could answer me. The door opened slightly and a first year Slytherin girl poked her head inside.

"Dinner is over. Draco says to get ready." The girl said.

_Why was she calling Malfoy with his first name? _Not that I care… right?

"Oh yes!" Parkinson exclaimed. She reached for her bags and started pulling out random clothes.

The other girls copied her.

_What on earth were they doing?_

"Not this!" Parkinson threw a yellow tank top across the room. "Or this! No! WHERE IS IT?" More clothes were flying out of her trunk and on the floor.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"This shirt! Ugh! I can't find it!"

"Maybe you left it at home?" I suggested.

"No, I know I have it! I have to have this shirt with me…"

"Is it your uniform?"

"No… AHA!" She pulled out a green shirt and held it up.

It wasn't a shirt. It was a _tank top_.

The top was green, cut low, with buttons on the front going down to where the stomach would be. There was what seemed like a ribbon on the neck opening. The top seemed like something a person would wear to a party or a get-together. But what do you know of these Slytherins? They aren't like other humans.

Parkinson took out a short denim skirt and green heels. She changed into her outfit, and I noticed the Greengrass sisters changing too.

Astoria Greengrass was wearing blue jeans with a green tank top. Her top was all green with a ribbon under the bust coming out of this other part which was striped light green and white. She wore green flats.

Daphne Greengrass wore shorts with a silver top. The top was sleeveless and all shiny. She put on grey heels and started doing her hair.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked confused.

"Oops! We forgot you're new!" Parkinson gave me an innocent look. "I mean, you act like you know the place and your so comfortable here and it feels like we've known you for so long and…. Oh whatever."

Astoria Greengrass sighed, "Never mind Pansy." She then smiled brightly "On our first day back to school, every year, the Slytherins have a party in the common room. It is like a tradition, the seventh year students host it and they invite everyone. We dress in our house colours green and silver. The reason we host this is to welcome the first years." She took a breath "so we're getting ready now, for that party."

"Oh. So I am supposed to come too?" I asked. "Or do I sit here and wait?"  
"Oh you are to come! Absolutely!" They said in unison.

"Well, find something to wear. Do you have anything green or silver?" Daphne Greengrass asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't wear silver. It's a hard colour to find."

"Grey would do." Parkinson shrugged.

"I don't know if I have grey…" I opened my trunk and to my despair everything was yellow, gold and red.

Shit! I thought I would be in Gryffindor.

"Yuck! Gryffindork colours." Parkinson scrunched up her nose.

"I know…" I groaned. "I didn't know Gryffindor colours were these."

"You can borrow one of my clothes," Daphne Greengrass offered.

No way! "No thanks." I said politely, "I think I can change the colours with a charm or something."

I charmed my clothes so that the reds were green, the gold clothes silver and the yellow to become grey.

"Cool." Astoria Greengrass said.

"Better, huh?" I grinned. "Now, let's find something pretty…"

I started looking through my clothing. I unfolded everything, to look at it and then refolded the clothes because nothing seemed to fit a welcome party for first years. I wanted to look nice, but not revealing.

Then I came across the perfect dress. It was all green, with a loose skirt that would end above my knees. Under the bust going all the way to my midsection was tight, making the top part which covered the breasts and shoulders look loose.

"Pretty!" They all squealed.

"You definitely should wear this." Parkinson shrieked.

"You're going to look so pretty." Astoria Greengrass sighed.

"Okay, now I've got to fix my hair and find shoes that match." I started looking through my shoes.

I didn't have a green pair, so I charmed my black ones to look green, a shade that would almost match my dress but not quite.

I curled my hair with a curling iron and let it tumble around my shoulders. I added some eye-shadow, lipstick, and mascara.

All ready.

* * *

We headed to the common room where everyone was hanging around. The seventh years were all together in the center surrounded by the first years. The second years were in their own corner. The third years were beside the door while the fifth years were sitting on the steps leading to the boy's dormitories. The sixth years were hanging out beside a table where refreshments were placed.

"I wonder if there is any liquor going around this year. Someone brought firewhiskey last year and almost everyone got drunk." Parkinson said as we made our way towards the seventh years sitting on the couches in the center.

"Hello!" Astoria Greengrass waved as we approached.

"Hello girls." Zabini smirked.

I could see Malfoy and Nott's jaw drop when they saw me. Zabini just grinned.

"Wow, Harmony. I thought you couldn't look any better." Zabini said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I looked at Malfoy and raised my eyebrow; he was still gaping at me, unrecovered from the shock.

I sat down on the couch next to him and watched as he finally blinked a few times.

"Uhhh… hi," he said, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Hello," I smiled. Mentally I congratulated myself on making the hottest guy in school gape at me.

"Well, what are we doing now?" Astoria Greengrass asked, "This is going to get boring if we don't do anything."

"What do you want to do? Drink Firewhiskey?" her sister asked sarcastically.

"I didn't know there was alcohol being offered." Zabini raised an eyebrow.

"Of course there isn't!" Nott declared. "This is a welcome party for the first years. We're not going to let them drink."

"We don't want a repetition of last year. Keep in mind it is the old man Dumbledore as headmaster again. Last year we were lucky Snape was in charge." Malfoy said seriously.

"This is boring." Astoria Greengrass moaned. "Let's do something fun."

"like what? Talk about how Potter saved the world?" I waved a hand dismissively.

All part of the act.

"It's Potty, not Potter." Zabini corrected.

I was going to roll my eyes, but then realized that could give me away.

"You can also say Scarehead." Malfoy smirked.

"I think I like Potty better. Maybe Hairy will work too. Hairy Potty… I think it sounds good." I said.

Ouch, sorry Harry I don't mean a word of that.

But they laughed anyways.

"What do we call Weasel then?" Parkinson said. "Weasel-bee and Weasel is getting old."

"Weasley… Beastly? There's a Muggle movie with that name." I said.

They gave me blank looks.

"Oh. A movie is like a story that is acted out." I explained.

"Oh."

"But Beastly doesn't sound that good." Daphne Greengrass said.

"Weasel is best I think; Weasel and Weaseltte." Not said.

"Slughorn called him Weatherby." Zabini pointed out.

"Maybe Won-won;" Malfoy said, "You know his ex Lavender Brown used to call him something like that."

"I heard she called him Ron-bear." I said.

"We could use Won-won and Ron-bear if the two get together." Parkinson grinned. "But I think I like Weatherby. It annoyed him, you know."

"Doby called him Wheezy." Malfoy added. "Doby was the former house-elf that served my family. He's dead now."

The memory of Doby brought pain with it. I must have looked sorry because Malfoy said "He was an idiot. Died protecting Potty."

I scrunched up my face "Ew."

Did everything have to be against my friends?  
We sat in an awkward silence for a while. Astoria Greengrass lay back in and pretended to sleep.

"Seriously Astoria; I don't think Draco can carry you back to your bed." Daphne G. mocked.

"I am not sleeping." Astoria G. sat up. "I am bored!"  
"Do you guys want to play something we used to do in Canada?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They cried in unison.

"Okay, it's called _truth or dare_." I said.

Every Muggle knew this game.

"The way you play is really simple. One person is asked to choose truth or dare." I explained the game. "They decide which one they want. A truth would be a truth or false question; it's more fun when it is about the person. Usually we'd ask questions like do you like this guy or girl. You know questions about love. Nerds ask about marks; like 'did you fail a test before?' but that's boring." I took a breath, "dares are just dares. Someone dares you to do something. It's nicer when it is embarrassing stuff because it gets funny. You can do any kind of dares, so long as it is possible. Don't say I dare you to touch the moon, 'cause that's dumb."

"Cool," "sounds nice" "yeah." They agreed.

"Okay! I'll start." I said.

I leaned over so that I was a bit closer to Nott who was sitting in front of me. I took a deep breath and reminded myself to call him Theo instead of Nott. "Theo."

Congratulations! Step one!

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Uhh… which one's better?"  
"I don't know, choose." I said.

"Uh… truth?" He sounded unsure.

"Okay; that's hard. I don't know you too well. Umm… is it true…" I tried to think of something "is it true you were a death eater?"

"No." he grinned.

I shrugged.

"Okay, no Death Eater stuff." Malfoy scrunched his face "that's history."

"Fine," I said. "Okay, now Theo asks someone."

Nott looked at Zabini "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Zabini grinned "I am no coward."

"Okay." Nott grinned back, "I dare you to make out with Millicent."

"What?" Zabini spluttered. "Now?"

"Right here, right now." Nott was grinning so wildly.

"No… I demand a … re-dare!" Zabini put his hand up.

"There is no re-dares. You picked dare, you gotta do what you were told." I laughed.

"What if you don't want to?"

"Hmmm… I didn't think of that." I said.

"How about we make like a curse on us, if you don't do the dare or tell the truth then something happens." Parkinson suggested.

"Pimples." Malfoy grinned.

"You're gonna get them too, then." Zabini warned.

"Nah. I am not a coward; I'll do any dare I am asked to do."

"Okay, I have my wand so I am going to put the spell. Besides I am the only person trustworthy enough –sorry Harmony, but I don't know you well and I can't make assumptions, so I am not saying anything about you. I was saying I am the only one trustworthy enough to do something like this. Because Blaise and Draco might exclude themselves; and the girls just aren't capable of doing advanced magic." Nott said.

"That's not even advanced. That's a dumb hex." Parkinson scrunched up her nose.

"Whatever." Nott took out his wand and put the spell on us.

"Okay, Blaise. We give you ten seconds. If you don't get up and do the dare, the pimples start showing. It's the same for everyone else." Nott explained.

Growling, Zabini got up and headed towards where Millicent Bulstrode was, "You guys are dead." He grumbled.

We snickered as he headed towards the bunch of looser girls.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" We heard Zabini ask Bulstrode.

"Uh…. Yeah." She said as if she just saw her prince charming.

"Millicent has a crush on Blaise." Nott laughed.

We were watching as Zabini glared at us, then he turned back to Bulstrode and kissed her.

Right on the lips.

Nott and Malfoy started laughing so hard. The Greengrass sisters, Parkinson and I giggled.

Zabini came back angry as a bull, "My turn! Truth or dare, Theo?" He sat on the couch and then grinned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to that blond sixth year guy and tell him 'you look hot today' then wink."

"EW! That's gay!" Parkinson exclaimed though she was laughing.

Without hesitation, Nott got up and headed towards the sixth year boys. He approached the sixth year boy Zabini pointed out and said "you look hot today" then winked.

Anyone who didn't know better would have thought Nott was hitting on the guy.

The other guy went red with embarrassment. "Uh…. Thanks?" he stammered.

Nott came back smirking while we laughed.

"My turn again." Nott looked to Parkinson this time. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Parkinson said at once.

"Is it true that you and Wheezy made out last year? You know, in the Malfoy Manor?" Nott asked.

I've heard of that rumour.

"No!" She screamed.

We all waited for the pimples. Nothing happened.

"Okay." She grinned. "Astoria!"

"I want truth!" Greengrass pleaded.

"Okay. Is it true you said you wanted to shag Potty?"

"Yes…" Greengrass answered, turning as red as a beet.

"Seriously! I thought Pansy started that to keep Draco away from you." Zabini said, shocked.

"No… it's true."

Our mouths hung open.

"Okay, forget it guys!" Greengrass looked at Malfoy, "Draco, go to the sixth year guys and ask them 'who do you think you are? Stop stealing my girls' okay?"

"You were supposed to ask truth or dare!" Malfoy moaned.

"Coward!" Zabini sang.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Malfoy got up and went to the sixth year boys.

"WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE? STOP STEALING MY GIRLS!" Malfoy's voice echoed through the room a second later.

The whole dungeon went quiet.

"By the way, that was a dare." He cleared his throat.

Then everyone started talking again while we laughed.

"My turn to ask or dare." Malfoy came back and sat down. "Daphne, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to… kiss Blaise."

"Okay." She shrugged.

She got up, walked the two steps between the couch she was sitting on and the one Zabini sat on and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You said kiss." She reminded Malfoy "you didn't specify how or where."

"Awww… be more careful with your words next time." Zabini mocked.

"Harmony, truth or dare?" Greengrass asked.

"Truth!"

"Are you a virgin?" she asked, straightforwardly.

"WHAT?"

"Are you a virgin?"

What am I supposed to say?  
"Yeah…" I was turning a deep shade of red.

"I think it's okay for girls to be virgins." Zabini said.

"I think its best," Malfoy commented.

"Yeah, you can make sure they're clean." Nott added.

Thanks guys, that makes me feel worse.

I turned a deeper red.

"HEY!" Parkinson exclaimed "you're saying we're not clean?"

"We don't know Pansy." Zabini sang.

"And we don't want to know either." Malfoy and Nott snickered.

"Okay. My turn again." I said, changing the virginity subject.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth; had enough dares." He replied.

"Aw, that's no fun." I frowned; I thought for a while "who was the last girl you slept with?" I asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He shouted, embarrassed "THAT'S PRIVATE."

"Ten seconds, Blaise…" I reminded him.

He cleared his throat.

"Don't say Millicent. I don't feel like throwing up today." Malfoy warned.

"Millicent." Zabini said.

Malfoy turned green.

"Just kidding. Pansy."

"Really?" I was shocked.

"What a loser." Nott shook his head "last time you slept with her was last year on your birthday."

"Yeah…" Zabini was silent for a moment. "Not everyone has five mistresses waiting in bed for them." He said.

"I do not!"

"Maybe you do." Malfoy grinned "that's why you don't let us go to your house."

"Such friends," Nott mumbled.

"Okay." Zabini went back on topic, "Harmony, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll try dare." I admitted.

"I dare you to make out with Draco, sitting on his lap." Zabini challenged.

Ew!

"Seriously?" Malfoy asked, "What do you think I am? Some idiot who can't get the hottest girl in our year to kiss him without your help?"  
"Maybe you are…" Zabini raised an eyebrow.

"I have to do it anyways." I groaned.

I walked over to where Malfoy was; sat on his lap, slipped my hand around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you liked this one!**

**you guys know what to do... REVIEW!**


	5. Cheat

**A/N:**** I said this before, and I repeat it again; the grammar isn't the best there is out there. Of course, I am not an actual writer; I am just a girl with a hobby and a love for writing Fanfictions. Also, I don't speak English as a first language; English is actually my **_**third**_** language. I am not from an English speaking country, but I live in Canada. I've been studying English for two years only and I am a freshman in high school, so writing like a professional is almost impossible for me right now. **

**I also want to say, thanks everyone who reminded me of the 'Ron being Hermione's boyfriend yet she called him disgusting' thing. I somewhat explained it in this chapter. I hope it helped. **

**Of course, thanks to all who reviewed.**

**And thanks to Shakespeare for writing Twelfth Night which I realized somewhat inspired me to write this –only the pretending to be someone else part.**

**Lastly, thank you J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place, and making it a wonderful story! **

**I don't own the characters. I only own the plot and the idea (except that Shakespeare's Twelfth Night somewhat motivated me to write about someone who changes their identity).**

**Okay, I'll stop writing author's note… Here's chapter five! **

**You guys know what to do at the end! ;D **

**Review!**

* * *

Cheat

{Chapter 5}

I woke up to the sound of some yelling. Slowly, I opened my eyes and for a moment I did not understand where I was. _Why were the sheets and curtains green? _I asked myself.

"Pansy! Get out of the bathroom!" a familiar voice was shouting.

Astoria Greengrass.

I suddenly remembered what happened last night. I was sorted into Slytherin just because the new sorting hat felt like it. I then had been told to share a room with Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters. After dinner there was a 'welcome party' for the first year Slytherins in the common room where Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, the Greengrass sisters, Parkinson and I played truth or dare. Zabini then dared me to kiss Malfoy. And I did.

_Oh my God! I did!_

I sprang out of bed.

"What's wrong Harmony?" Daphne Greengrass asked, "You literally jumped out of bed."

"I remembered there are classes today," I said, as an excuse.

I've actually jumped out of bed because of the memory of kissing Malfoy.

I could feel myself blushing. I looked around me instantly and saw, to my relief, that Greengrass was busy getting dressed, her back to me.

I was glad she didn't see me blush; she'd probably ask why I was blushing. I was not going to admit I blushed because I thought of yesterday's kiss.

"Finally!" Astoria Greengrass stomped into the bathroom as Parkinson walked out, ready for class.

"What's wrong with her?" Parkinson sneered at nobody in specific, "doesn't she know other people need to use the bathroom too?"

I shook my head, what did I expect form the Slytherin girls?

"Astoria, mind if you hurry up?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"I just got in, Harmony." Greengrass sang from inside.

"I am aware," I reminded her. "Just don't take as long as Pansy took."

Parkinson rolled her eyes.

I decided to make my bed until Greengrass is out.

"Why are you making your bed?" Parkinson asked, "The house-elves can do that."

"Why not do the work if you can?" I asked "think of how many beds the house-elves have to make everyday."

"That's their job." Parkinson reminded me.

I shrugged.

Not very Slytherin, but I did it anyways.

* * *

"Good morning." Malfoy looked at me as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

I would never be able to look at Malfoy the same way again.

Here is the problem; I actually enjoyed kissing Malfoy; which, in my dictionary, is really bad. Enjoying the kiss of a 'ferret' is bad, because humans and ferrets don't go together.

But I've seen a different side of Malfoy yesterday. He seemed okay. Fun and amusing actually, he was also funny; and…

I refused to think of Malfoy anymore.

I sat on the bench, half forgetting to eat breakfast until Malfoy pushed a plate in front of me.

"You're not eating," he said.

"Oh." I remembered I was in the Great Hall to eat.

"Yo, Draco!" Zabini and Nott came walking towards us. "Do you have Potions this morning?"

Zabini was waving his schedule which we've gotten from Snape, head of our house, the second we came in to breakfast.

"Yeah, I think," Malfoy replied taking out his schedule.

"What about you Harmony?" Nott asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly "I didn't check."

"Why don't you check now?" Zabini asked.

I nodded, took out my schedule and studied it. "Yeah, I have Potions this morning."

Since this is our Seventh year, students got to pick most of the subjects they're going to study. That was why classes mostly had students from all houses in them. But then, it depended on who signed up for what class.

"We're stuck with Gryffindorks all through." Zabini moaned.

"Is that supposed to be bad?" I asked, my eyes scanning the Gryffindor table.

I could see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all looking grim. Ginny was picking on her food, while Harry and Neville were talking quietly. Ron looked guilty.

_What the hell happened?_ I thought.

"Harmony?" Malfoy sang, "Earth to Harmony!"

"Huh?" I went back to focusing on the moment.

"We are going to class," Malfoy told me slowly as if I was a four year old who couldn't understand.

"Yeah," I shook my head to clear it, "go ahead, I'll catch up."

They left, and I sat there in the Great Hall watching my friends until they left.

Then I got up and headed to class.

* * *

"This year you are going to be expected to perform different, advanced and defensive spells; without harming anyone, yourself or damaging anything." Professor Slughorn, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher explained.

Hogwarts had a very bad history with their Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers every since my first year. The first one, Professor Quirrell was serving the Dark Lord and was later 'accidentally' killed by Harry. The second, Professor Lockhart lost his memory when his spell backfired. Professor Lupin, who was the best, turned out to be a Werewolf and so dismissed himself. He later died fighting the Dark Lord in the second Wizarding War. Professor Moody turned out to be an imposer, while the real one was locked in a trunk. Then, Umbridge was a weirdo who was appointed by the Ministry and who favoured Slytherins and chose to punish others. Professor Snape taught it the year Dumbledore faked his death, but then again, Snape was a half Death Eater. Last year, the subject has been changed to Dark Arts. I think that should be enough for one to understand what might have happened. Anyways this year it is Slughorn teaching.

"Now, I want you all to partner up and practice all the spells useful in combat that you know." Slughorn was saying "I don't want however, any use of the unforgivable curses or any curse or hex that can be severe. Go."

"Hey, Evans." I heard Ron's voice.

I lazily looked up from my desk which I had been staring at for the past couple of minutes and surveyed Ron. Was he talking to me? A Slytherin?

"Hello," I replied, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you want to be partners?" He asked, unsurely.

I looked at Malfoy who sat behind me. He shrugged. "Sorry… um… what's your name again?" I pretended to forget.

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley."

"Oh. Sorry, Wheezy but…" I wanted to say 'Draco' but ended up struggling with the name. "D… Dra… Draco" I finally managed "and I are partners." I lied.

"Oh. That's okay, maybe next time?" He asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

I felt guilty for saying no to my best friend and boyfriend. But then again, if I wanted to stay in disguise, there were things I had to do. Besides, I don't think I love Ron anymore. I mean, we are dating; but not everyone dates those they love. I just fell out of love with Ron I guess.

That's why I thought he was nasty and disgusting. Or maybe it is the other way around. I realized he is nasty and disgusting and just so much different than me. That's why I fell out of love with him.

"I didn't know we were partners." Malfoy was now standing in front of me.

"Ugh. Just shut up. I had to find an excuse for why I don't want to work with the loser." I said, knowing it is what the Slytherins would expect to hear.

No offense, Ron was a loser. Well, sort of.

I didn't want to work with someone I was a hundred times better. I wanted a challenge when I worked, not an easy target.

I got up and headed to the center of the class which was now cleared for practice. "Do you want to be partners or what?" I asked Malfoy, tiredly.

"You're so much different today." He pointed out, following me.

"I'm just tired." I admitted, "Yesterday was a long night."

"Well, you're unlucky since it is only Wednesday," Malfoy grinned, taking out his wand, placing it in front of his face and bowing.

That was the official greeting before combat. I did the same.

"Want to help me through the week?" I asked, grinning back.

"No way," Malfoy was still grinning.

He shot a spell which I dodged. "_Impedimenta_" I shot back.

He easily got out of the way.

The combat continued. Slughorn walked around the room surveying students and making notes on people's performance.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Malfoy said.

I ducked and shot a spell back "_Conjunctivis."_

"_Imperio_," Malfoy went for the unforgivable curses.

I moved away and shook my head mockingly "tsk tsk, Draco. Slughorn said not to use unforgivable curses."

"Slughorn is an old man who doesn't remember his birthday." Malfoy scoffed.

"I heard he's born somewhere between 1881 and 1920." I said.

"I bet you he was born in 1881. He looks too old for someone born in 1920." Malfoy replied.

* * *

"What?" Ginny's voice echoed through the Great Hall at dinner. "You _what_?"

The whole Hall fell into silence. Everyone turned to look at Ginny who was standing; fist clenched looked as lethal as anyone could. She was glaring at Ron with such hate and rage, you can sense her feelings in the air.

"What did you think you were doing?" She shouted.

I instantly thought she was yelling at him because he asked me to be his partner in D.A.D.A.

"What would Hermione say if she was here? Ever think of that? What's she supposed to do?" Ginny went on yelling.

"She's not supposed to know." Ron mumbled, a little loudly.

"Oh my God!" Ginny screamed. "SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW? SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU CHEATED ON HER! WITH LAVENDER TOO!"

Every eye went to towards Lavender Brown who was sitting quiet afraid in her chair. She then started to cry. "I didn't mean to!" she sobbed.

"WHATEVER RON! WAIT 'TILL I WRITE TO 'MOINE. She won't be too pleased." Ginny said.

"Ginny no!" Ron got up and pleaded.

"Yes, Ron. You sleep around with Lavender Brown when you are supposed to be dating my best friend and think nothing happens?" she scoffed. "I beg you to think again."

"Ginny!" Ron shouted.

He turned to harry "Help me please!"

"No kidding Ron, you're dead." Harry said. "And if 'Mione wants to kill you, I'll nor stop her, nor let her do it alone."

Harry stood up and walked out of the Hall with Ginny.

So that's what happened.

Ron _cheated_ on me.


	6. Mixture day

**A/N: okay, just a quick note. **

**i've made a banner for A New Identity. it is on my homepage ****and the link for it is on my profile (sorry, but it wouldn't let me put the link here)**

**i've also included things about the characters and the story plot on my homepage. i might also post teasers there. **

* * *

Mixture Day

{Chapter 6}

Ron Cheated on me.

The thought rang through my head as I waited for anger and jealousy to fill inside me. But nothing happened. I realized I must really not care less about Ron; I must have fallen out of love with him.

Oh well.

Before anyone was able to recover from the shock, Professor Dumbledore asked for our attention. Silently, everyone looked at the Headmaster.

"Now, we know everyone has their own drama," Dumbledore spoke "and as much as we'd all love to discuss the topic of Mr. Weasley's love life, it is time for the Heads and myself to tell you of our first activity day. Mr. Nott, Ms. Patil please come up!"

Everyone clapped politely.

"I didn't know we were having an activity day so early," Parkinson whispered.

"Me neither," I whispered back.

"Okay." Nott took a deep breath, "So, we decided that as a welcoming to everyone new and everyone who returned this year, we should host a 'Mixture Day' for tomorrow."

"We thought it could be a fun way for everyone to get to know each other, for students to meet people who are not in their house, and for different students from different years to talk and have fun together." Padma Patil said.

"We decided Mixture Day should be a day where there are no studies at all. Just a whole day of fun-filled activities, this will take place mostly outdoors. We're going to have ten teams; each one will have a colour. There is a red team, a blue team, a green team and a yellow team, black team, white team, pink team, purple team, orange team, and a brown team. Each team is then divided into sub-teams for when we play. But the points earned at the end by each sub team go to the colour team. Students from each house and year have been sorted into different colour and sub-colour teams. We request you wear clothes that are matching to your team's colour so it is easier to identify. If you don't have full attire in the colour of your team, then a shirt will do, or a quick charm from Professor Flitwick." Nott explained. He didn't seem to be joking when he said 'charm from Professor Flitwick.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, the teams are going to leave with their leaders, and wait outside. Headmaster Dumbledore will announce the beginning of the day, then the teams set off according to schedule to play the different games there are." Nott continued "For every win, three points are earned. Two points for a tie and one for a loss. At the end of the day, the team with the highest score wins."

"Members of the team that wins will be awarded." Patil said.

"Now, about the games we are to play." Nott went on "We've decided since the activity day includes first years, of whom some are Muggle born and so do not know magic, most games are going to be Muggle games. We're going to play things like tag, tug-of-war, basketball, and of course, there are races."

"Since Hogwarts is a magic school, we've changed some of the games and added magic into them. For example, the basketball nets are going to be on motion all through the game. We're also going to have flying races so that it is more interesting." Patil smiled.

"The list for every student and their colour and sub team is posted outside the Great Hall. Student's names are under their House. There is a copy of the list in your common room; although the one in the common room is only for your own house." Nott reminded us "we suggest you look up your name today, so there are no confusion tomorrow."

"Any questions?" Patil asked.

Everyone looked at the other, then a girl in Huffelpuff raised her hand. "What if you don't wish to participate?"  
Nott frowned "everyone has to."

A boy in Ravenclaw then asked "Are teachers going to supervise? Because we don't want Slytherin-Gryffindor fights."

Nott shot the boy daggers "professors are going to be running the games. And the leaders are professors too, any other concerns from Ravenclaw?"

Everyone shook their head.

"What if you're sorted in a team you don't like?" Parkinson tilted her head and watched as Nott's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Then you might want to break your leg so you are sent to the hospital. But I don't recommend that since madam Pomfrey will be outside participating." Nott replied.

"Any other questions?" Patil asked.

"Very well, off to bed all of you; you've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." Dumbledore instructed.

Everyone left the Hall in excited chatter about tomorrow, the fact of Ron cheating on me was almost forgotten.

We headed to the Slytherin common room to check our team colours.

"Ew, I'm in red 2." Parkinson said.

"Move it Pansy, I've got to check too." Astoria Greengrass ran her finger across her name and towards the team colour, "Brown 3."

"What about you Daphne?" Zabini asked.

"Blue 1," she replied shortly.

"I'm in yellow 4." Zabini smirked.

"Green 4," Nott said almost happily. "I've placed myself there on purpose."

"Cheater," I muttered.

"Hey look!" Malfoy exclaimed pointing to the list "I'm in green too."

"That's because I put you there." Nott grinned.

"What team am I in?" I asked checking the list. "Green 4?" I was almost disappointed.

"We wouldn't want you to be away from Drakie too long, now would we?" Nott mocked.

"Shut up!" I said.

Oooo

We waited for Professor McGonagall, our leader to take us outside. I noticed that Ron was in our team. There were about twenty five of us in each sub-team.

"Ok, I want everyone to listen and co-operate, otherwise we will not be participating." McGonagall yelled over the student's voices "Now, we are going to go outside, I hope everyone is wearing green. If you are not wearing green, please find someone or put a colour charm on your clothes. You might want to magically put the number four on your clothes too, so others know your sub-team."

I enchanted my green hoodie, so there could be a number four on the back.

"We will proceed outside." McGonagall instructed.

"Where are we playing exactly?" I asked.

"All around Hogwarts," Nott answered, "there are activities in the Quidditch pitch, others just around the woods or close to the lake."

I nodded.

We went to the Quidditch pitch where the kick-off ceremony was held. Dumbledore explained the schedule. We were to play six games in the morning, have lunch, then another five games. At dinner, the celebration and announcing of which team had won would be held; and to everyone's dismay, we're to have dinner in our dirty, playing clothes. Four teams were to play at a time. The team that wins gets three points, any ties in general get two points and the last team gets one point. If each team finishes with a different score, then the first one to finish or the one with the highest score gets three points and the others get one point each. Easy.

We headed to our first game, which was a weird game of trying to get a hula-hoop around the circle. The four teams were, us –of course- blue 2, purple 3 and yellow 1. Ginny was in purple 3. She was the only person I knew I was going against.

We were instructed to stand in a circle with our team, all holding hands. Then, one person was given a hula-hoop on one arm. This person had to get the hula-hoop over to the other side so the other team members could keep passing it around. The first team to get the hula-hoop back to the player who got to start, wins.

Basically, all you had to do was step into the hoop with one foot, somehow bring your upper body on the side that is through the hoop, bring your other foot through, and without letting go of your team-mates hands, so they can do the same.

Pretty hard to explain; easy to play when you understand the game.

"Come on, guys!" I was shouting at others, "just step inside the hoop."

"Easy for you to say, not easy to do." Malfoy shouted at me from the other side, struggling to get the hoop over his head.

Everyone was laughing through the game, because it was funny to watch people you know (and probably hate) struggle with this.

Fortunately, we won.

That was because Nott cheated. He put a spell on the hoop so it worked for our favour. Gladly, the professors didn't see that.

The next game was freeze tag. The team with the last person (or people) standing (not frozen though) wins.

The fun part was, everyone was 'enchanted'. When anyone touched you, you really froze. Professors put a full body bind on us.

There was a lot of running around. Playing against blue 1, pink 1 and brown 2, was fun. Daphne was in blue 1, and honestly she was frozen two seconds into the game.

I was one of the last people from my team standing, but then some first year (shamefully for me) tagged me, and so I froze.

Blue won that game.

Potato sac race was next.

"Okay, we're going to have a potato-sac relay." Flitwick explained "each member of each team will have to jump all the way across to the finish line wearing the potato sac. The first team to have all their players complete the race wins."

Flitwick signalled for us to start.

"GO GREEN!" I shouted.

"Come on Theo!" Draco clapped, as Theo hopped his way across to the line and was making his way back.

When it was finally my turn to jump across (and I was assigned to go last), I hopped as fast I could.

"GO HARMONY!"

"COME ON EVANS! HURRY!"

Different people from my team were shouting.

I hopped and hopped until I was at the finish line.

"YEAH!" loud cheers from the green team erupted.

"Did we win?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah!" Draco high-fived me.

The rest of the morning was fun.

After lunch, the flying race took place. It was wonderful to see everyone flying. The race was like any other. Each team had a broom, members took turns flying on the broom from one end to the other. If you had people who didn't know how to fly, then older members of the team went twice.

The water game, was actually the best.

"In the game, yer supposed to use the sponge to fill the water can yer team-mate's holding." Hagrid explained, "one person lays down on the floor and holds the can, the other members of the team run back and forth, taking turns though, we don't want ye to injure yerself running all together. Yer supposed to dip the sponge ye have in the water bucket at the end over there, and bring it back dripping to squeeze in the can yer partner is holding. All clear?"

"Yeah." Everyone echoed.

We made a first year Hufflepuff girl hold the 'can'. It was more like a bucket, but I guess Hagrid is so big in size, he sees everything so small.

"I'm going to run first." I said, grabbing the sponge. "everyone else line up."

Hagrid whistled for us to start the race.

"Go Harmony, run!"

I sprinted as fast as I can, dipped the sponge in the bucket and ran back with a dripping sponge. I squeezed the sponge to get the water in the can we're to fill but some water splashed on the girl's face.

She screamed.

"Sorry!" I said, throwing the sponge to the next person in line.

This game was a lot of fun. By the end of it, our clothes were damp, except for the poor girl who was holding the can for us, she was drenched.

"An' green wins!" Hagrid shouted.

"YEAH!" we cheered.

"here's yer prize, green team," Hagrid grinned.

He passed us the slip of paper that said we had won, then he dumped the rest of the bucket on our head.

So we were all wet by the time we got to eat dinner, since this was the last game.

"I am so cold!" I complained as we walked in for dinner.

This time, they put ten tables, each seating a coloured team. We ate dinner in peace, before Dumbledore announced the winner.

"Now," Dumbledore got up to speak "it is time to announce the winner of this year's Mixture Day."

Everyone listened attentively.

"After adding all the points each team has earned, we came to the conclusion that the team that won is… the…"

He looked at everyone.

"The…"

Seriously, old man, we don't have all century!

"The Black team!"

HUH?  
The black team erupted with cheers; everyone was hugging each other, and congratulating one another.

"That's not fair." I grumbled.

"Whatever, what's their prize anyways?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Members of the black team are going to be awarded a trophy and an after party. Plus, your names have been engraved on this plaque…" he revealed a plaque made of gold with black designs around it "…for memory. This plaque will be put with all the other trophies Hogwarts houses ever did earn."

"Ha." Malfoy waved his hand dismissively "who wants their name on a plaque?"

"I do." I admitted.

"Not me," Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now everyone, off to bed. The black team may sit here and enjoy their own, private after party full of different foods and music and dancing." Dumbledore said.

We got up to go to back to the common room.

"I am actually glad we didn't win." Nott said, "I am tired and I want to change my wet clothes."

"Same." I moaned.

Ooo

I was getting ready for bed when I remembered what happened last night with Ron at dinner. He'd cheated on me.

I needed revenge.

I lay in bed until I was sure all my roommates were asleep before getting up, sneaking into the common room. I sat by the fire place with my notebook and pen I brought with me from the Muggle world and critically plotted my revenge.

* * *

**A/N: i know this chapter isn't the best. I am not really good at discribing actions, but i tried.**

**i hope you guys liked it. **

**please review, though. that makes my day!**

**oh, and next up is hermione/ harmony's revange. She does something to ron as a revange for when he cheated on her...**

**-cherryblossom**


	7. Revenge

**A/N: thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter(s). Hermione's revenge isn't over yet, by the way!**

* * *

Revenge

{Chapter 7}

"Good morning Harmony," Malfoy said during breakfast. "You seem to be waiting for something."

"Yeah, waiting for mail," I pointed to the owls swooping in and dropping small parcels or letters.

"Hey look!" Someone cried. "Weasley's got a letter!"

That was the mail I was waiting for. I wasn't waiting to get a letter from someone; I was waiting for Ron to receive my letter.

See, I decided as comeback for what Ron did –cheat on me— I should send him pictures of myself when I was in France this summer with my parents. Of course, he's going to think this is happening now. But it isn't. Since most of the pictures are of me with my other friends (mind some of them are guys) he's going to get jealous.

"Open it!" I heard Ginny cry.

"It's from his girlfriend, Hermione Granger." People were whispering.

"What?" Ron screamed when he saw a bunch of Muggle pictures fall out of the envelope.

The first one was a picture of my old friend (who is a guy) kissing me on the cheek and me laughing.

"What the heck?" Ron screamed. "She isn't sending me pictures like that!"

The pictures were ones I selected from the photo album I keep with me for memory. Those pictures had me in braces, sleek hair, wearing shorts and tank-tops.

"Is that how it is?" Ron was saying loudly.

"What?" Harry grabbed the pictures.

I tried to stifle my laugh. Not successful I burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Harmony?" Malfoy asked.

"It's funny watching Wheezy freak out over his girlfriend's pictures." I said, "Even funnier how she's sending him pictures of herself when he cheated on her."

"She probably doesn't know yet." Nott said.

"Think Wheezette won't tell?" I asked.

"Nah, she will. She was busy yesterday." Malfoy scoffed.

"Look at this! Some guy is kissing her!" Ron yelled shoving the picture in Harry's face.

"That guy is her friend, nothing else. He's kissing her on the cheek, not sleeping with her!" Harry shoved the picture back.

"I DON'T WANT THIS CRAP!" Ron yelled angrily.

"She sent it to you!" Harry snapped "come Ginny we've got classes."

What a scene.

* * *

Potions was a fun class, guess why? Ron got lectured for the show he put on at breakfast. I have to admit, I don't hate Snape so much.

"Now, everyone partner up. We will be analyzing different potions. Each pair gets a different unnamed potion. Your job is to find what is called. Then write me a 3 foot long essay on your potions. Essays are individual. Due tomorrow." Snape sneered.

"We don't have class tomorrow," the idiot, boyfriend-thief Lavender Brown commented.

"Then you come to my office and hand your homework in." Snape spat at her "your essay, Miss Brown will be due at the end of class today. Everyone else's is due tomorrow no later that 5 o'clock in the after noon."

"Sir," I put my hand up.

"Yes, Miss Evans." Snape raised an eyebrow poitly.

"I am new to the school, I don't know how things work. Would it be alright if Draco assisted me in my homework?" I explained.

"Of course; Malfoy, you may help Miss Evans." Snape answered.

I saw Ron's face turn red "sir, what about Ginny! She's younger than us all."

"Oh my!" Parkinson cried "I didn't know you cared about your sister!"

Everyone laughed, except for the Gryffindors. I laughed because I hated Ron for what he did to me.

I mean, even if I didn't love him anymore, he didn't have the right to cheat on me. He could have broken up with me first, right?  
"Get to work." Snape ordered.

"Do you want to be partners, Draco?" Parkinson asked, sweetly.

"Sorry." He put his hands up defensively, "I have to help Harmony."

Parkinson looked at me, and I just smiled sweetly back.

"Let's go to the library after class." I said, "you know to finish our work."

"Why not in the common room?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow.

"I can't focus in the common room," I admitted "so many people talking."

"How about you come to my dorm?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be doing work." I reminded him.

God, I may be a Slytherin at the moment, but I still had some virtue. I was NOT going to step in Malfoy's room. Even if my life depended on it.

Even if it would make Ron angry.

"I didn't think you cared about work." Malfoy told me.

"I do care," I said defensively. "Well, in Canada if you don't do your work you're a loser. But if you care too much for your work, you're a loser too. The popular people get good grades, but also fool around. We belong to both sides."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question what I said.

The Slytherins are such an easy bunch.

* * *

I got a letter the next day at breakfast. I quickly hid it because I realized it is from Ginny.

"What's that, Harmony?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"A letter from home," I covered up.

"Why don't you let us see?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked, sounding hurt.

"No." She said shortly "we always share our letters from home."

"Well, I don't." I snapped. "It's probably bad news anyways. That's all there is."

I got up and left the breakfast table, swaying my hips while walking. Behind me I heard Zabini whistle, "She's hot when she's mad."

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I probably sound like a b**** right now, writing this to you when you're not even with us. Ron said you don't need to know, but Harry and I agreed you should. After all, this affects you more than anyone on earth. _

_This is very bad news, by the way. So, you might want to sit down before you read the rest._

_I am trying not to be straight forward, but I don't know how to prepare you for this. See, I caught Ron on the first day back, somewhere with someone. Honestly, if you want to apparate to Hogwarts at this second and murder Ron and that other person, neither I nor Harry, nor Neville will stop you. This person is Lavender Brown. I think you can guess what's coming. Ron cheated on you. God, it hurts to write this. I am sorry, I thought you should know. It affects your love life. _

_I talked to Ron, he said he didn't know something like that was coming. He's slept with Lavender. I asked him why he'd cheat on you, was it because he thought you'd forgive him? Honestly, I am ashamed he's my brother. If you forgive him, 'Mione, just remember that I never will. _

_I don't know what you want or should do. If I was in your situation, I would have gone mad. I'd probably end my relationship. _

_Ron was outraged when he saw the pictures you send from France. He left them behind, and so I kept them. I hope you don't mind. Harry says, Ron's regretting the fact that he cheated on you, you looked so good in those pictures! Even with those braces things. _

_I hope I haven't ruined your day._

_Your best friend, _

_Who feels utterly ashamed of herself for allowing this,_

_Ginny Weasley_

I read the whole letter. I could feel Ginny's shame and anger about what happened. The pain she went through while writing this.

_God, Ginny; I could never be angry at you._ I thought.

I hurried to the library; I had a spare first period, and wrote a letter to Ginny. I decided to go to the library because no one I knew went there.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You are truly my best friend. To tell me something like this must have been hard. _

_But oh well. I am not mad at you. I angry at Ron for having the nerves to cheat on me; but I don't love him anymore. I mean, I've been trying to find ways to break up with him. I'm sending him an owl telling him it's over._

_Thanks for telling me what happened. Feel free to murder Ron for me. I just want proof he died (just kidding! Don't want you in Azkaban over a jerk). _

_Tell Harry I miss him. I miss you too. _

_Muggle University sucks. _

_Your best friend,_

_Hermione "'Mione" Granger_

I then wrote to Ron.

_Thanks Weasley, _

_It's over between us. Why don't you see if Lav-Lav will have you? If that's how much she loves you anyways._

_H. Granger_

_Ps- we're not best friend anymore. You're my best friends sister, and my other best friend's friend; nothing else._

I added a post-scrip explaining things to Ron because I knew he was that dumb, then hurried to the owlery to send the letters.

Unfortunately, I ran into Zabini on the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Owlery. Sending a letter home," I answered shortly, and ran down the hall to the Owelry.

* * *

I sat across from Malfoy that night in the common room, eventually I've been defeated and so we had to spend the time writing our essays in the Slytherin stingingly scary common room.

"You're the one who needs help," Malfoy had reminded me.

"I know—" I tried to argue but he cut me off.

"You want me to help? Join me where I am sitting." He said, and walked away.

Now I was sitting there unable to focus on my homework because of the loud noises around me. So I just stared at him, feet up on the couch, a book under his roll of parchment, which were both placed on his lap and he was writing.

I had to admit he looked pretty good when he was focused on something. After the war, Malfoy grew to be something different. He because better looking; maybe more manly? I don't know. I guess everyone lost their innocence after the war, what's with all the killing, so maybe everyone looks more grown up.

I stared at him, for once noticing the details of his face. His bleach-blond hair had grown a bit longer, and was falling in his eyes. He flicked his hair out of his eyes every now and then in a manner that would have most girls drooling. His eyes which I thought were dreary grey, looked more silver at the moment. His skin was pale, making his lips a noticeable shade of pink. His lips…

Oh God! I was not thinking about how his lips would feel!

I felt myself blush, and unluckily, Malfoy looked up at me. He raised an eyebrow at my flushed cheeks. I quickly hid my face by looking down on my homework and letting my hair fall in front of me.

I peeked at Malfoy who was smirking. He shook his head and went back to his work. I found myself looking up again at him. This time, I couldn't help but notice that he'd unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He also wore his tie loose. I wondered how he looked like without his shirt. Then again, I blushed.

"Seriously, Harmony; I am not staying up all night for you to stare," Malfoy had caught me staring.

"I wasn't staring at you." I tried to cover up "I was thinking."  
"Right," he said shortly "you think I haven't been stalked enough? My aunt used to hit on me."

"Some aunt, huh?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I get it! You're not in a good mood!" I put my hands up in a defensive, let's-cool-this-down gesture, "just don't bring it all on me!"

He shook his head again but was silent.

_You just can't understand the Slytherins,_ I thought, _you like them for a second; the next thing you know, they are getting on your nerves._

I got up, went to my dorm and did all my homework alone; because I could have done it alone from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: how did you guys like it?**

**Please review!**

**-cherryblossom**


	8. Not Letting You Go Easily

Not Letting You Go Easily

{Chapter 8}

I realized I needed to get back at Ron a bit more, especially after he sent me a letter saying he didn't know what I was talking about. Was he going to play coy? Well, I was going to play vulgar then.

* * *

I skipped out of the Slytherin common room and down to breakfast. I was in such a happy mood that I didn't see Nott and Malfoy standing in the hallway talking.

"You look happy," Nott raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I gasped "I didn't see you there."

Malfoy's eyebrow popped up. "You look very happy."

"Finished my essay," I replied, grinning.

"Yeah, we were talking about that." Nott folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

Malfoy smirked.

"Well, I need to hand it in." I hurried past them, but Nott grabbed my arm.

"See you in class." He whispered.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, I was waiting for mail again. I was actually waiting for Ron's mail, because I send him something.

When the owls swooped in and started dropping parcels, I was surprised to find a letter from my parents; _my real parents_. I hid the letter before anyone could notice and decided to read it later.

Malfoy had received a letter too, from his mother, eventually.

"Come on Draco, read it out loud!" Zabini was pressuring.

"What if it is bad news?" Malfoy asked, trying to get Zabini off his back.

"Then you share it with us!"

"Okay! Fine!" Malfoy put his hands up defensively.

He tore open the seal, looked at the letter for a few moments, folded it and put it in his robe pocket.

Zabini's mouth hung open "you're not gonna read it?"

"Do I have to read—" he was interrupted by someone's screaming voice.

Hermione Granger's screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HOW DARE YOU, WEALSEY!"

Every student and teacher in the great hall fell quiet. Ron was cowering under the table. "I KNOW PRETTY WELL WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT, WEASLEY. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, AND I BELIEVE GINNY WHEN SHE TOLD ME." The howler I send to Ron shouted.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD CHEAT ON ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT? DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO FORGIVE YOU? OH, NO YOU WERE WRONG. I BEG YOU TO THINK AGAIN, WEALSEY. I AM _NOT_ GOING TO PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED, OKAY? NO ONE CHEATS ON ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."

"He got himself a howler," I leaned towards Astoria Greengrass and whispered.

"He got one in his second year too." She giggled.

"IT DOESN'T END THERE WEASLEY, DON'T FOR ONE MOMMENT THINK I WILL LET YOU GO EASY." The howler continued "IT IS AFTER ALL, YOUR FAULT. YOU COULD HAVE WRITTEN TO ME SAYING YOU WANT TO END OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T CARE ANYMORE. YOU ASKED FOR IT, WEASLEY. REMEMBER THAT."

The howler tore itself and fell into shreds on the table. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before laughter echoed through the hall.

"Is it me, or does Weasley have such bad luck?" I laughed.

Time for part three of the plan.

* * *

Tomorrow was a Saturday, which made it even better. Saturday meant no Muggle school, and no classes at Hogwarts. I woke up early on Saturday, headed to the Forbidden Forest with my wand, and started part three of my revenge.

Once I was in a secretive place in the Forest, I used my wand to enchant my clothes, putting on something that Hermione would wear in the fall: a sweater and Jeans with running shoes. I then enchanted my hair to look like Hermione's, and put a spell on my teeth so that it looked like I still had braces.

Then I made my way out of the Forest and into the Great Hall where breakfast started.

I opened the door to the Great Hall and walked in, head held high, a ferocious expression on my face.

"Look, it's Hermione Granger!" I heard people whisper.

"What's she doing here?"

"Where is she going?"

"Why did she come?"  
"Weasley." I slapped my hand on the Gryffindor table in front of Ron.

He looked up from his food, following my arm, and up to my face.

"Hermione!" He gasped.

"Yes, Hermione." I said nastily.

"Wha—what are you doing here?"

"Looking for an _explanation_." I shot.

"What are you talking about?" He played like he didn't know.

"Listen Weasley, I don't have forever. Just tell me one thing. Why did you cheat on me? What was it about Lavender that you had to sleep with her?" I leaned down on the table so my face was closer to his.

"Listen, it wasn't like that." He tried to get away with it.

"GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted. "Listen," I poked him in the ribs with my wand "I don't know why you're playing pretend, and why you cheated on me; but I am not letting go easily. I want to know the truth, that's all. I don't care if you don't love me anymore, because I definitely don't love you."

"'Mione…"

"No, don't "'Mione" me. Just tell me the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine! Be that way." I turned to leave. "We're over, by the way."

* * *

"Hermione, wait!" I heard Harry shouting after me, as I walked towards Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest.

I stopped, deciding I shouldn't hurt Harry and Ginny's feelings. They were both panting when they reached me.

"Hi guys," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, sorry about everything…" Ginny panted.

"Let's not talk about it," I grumbled.

"Sure, anyway…" Harry started, paused then with a bright grin asked "How are you?"

"Fine really," I replied, keeping my mood happy. _Come on Hermione, it's not like you care about Ron_, I reminded myself.

We talked for sometime until Malfoy and his gang approached, "hey Potty," Malfoy called out "you seen Harmony any where."

Oh shit! For a second I forgot I was still supposed to be with the Slytherins as Harmony.

"I don't know where your friend is, Malfoy. Go find her yourself," Harry scowled.

"Just asking," Malfoy whistled as he walked past "…and nice entrance Granger."

I glared at him.

It was a wonder how Malfoy was all kind to me when he thought I was Harmony, and mean when I was Hermione.

"I have to go guys." I said to Harry and Ginny.

"So soon?" Ginny asked in response.

"My parents don't know about me being here. They think I am not going to use magic for a year, and I lied; I made a portkey to get here," I rambled some sort of excuse.

"Will we see you anytime soon?" Harry asked.

I was silent for a moment, thinking. Then I grinned "I guarantee it."

"Visit again, will you?" Ginny hugged me.

"Please do, Hermione. We miss you;" Harry hugged me after Ginny let go.

"I miss you guys too," I whispered.

I really did. Being in Slytherin, I couldn't talk with my 'actual' friends, and had to sit around with the people I hated. *cough* Malfoy *cough*.

* * *

"Harmony!" Malfoy called out, seeing me walking out of the forest "what were you doing there?"

"Taking a walk," I replied.

Not a full lie, I did walk in the forest.

"The forest is forbidden;" Daphne Greengrass sang.

"I know. But who listens to the rules? Only goody-goody girls do," I shot back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "come on Pansy, let's go."

Parkinson looked at me with sorry eyes before walking away with Greengrass.

"Astoria…" the older Greengrass sang for her sister who followed grumbling.

Something I learned so far: the Slytherin girls hate each other.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? **

**please leave a review...**

**next up is Hogsmead visit number one (followed by a special holiday ;D )**

**also, please vote on my new poll (it has to do with the speacial holiday) **

**if you don't want to vote (or can't) then write what costumes Draco and Hermione/Harmony you think should wear for the Halloween ball... you can send a private message too!**

**-cherryblossom**


	9. Incident

Incident

{Chapter 9}

"We're going to have a Halloween Masquerade Ball," Nott said, over dinner on the first of October.

Eventually, the next school activity was a Halloween Ball. We were expected to dress up, and since it is a masquerade, we had to have masks as well. I just didn't see why they couldn't make it a dress up party. Wouldn't that be easier?

"To attend the ball, you are to have a dancing partner-" Padma Patil explained.

"That's not fair!" Someone shouted "what if you don't get asked out?"

"Then, you don't come." I snorted.

"Everyone is going to be given a character to dress up as, someone of the opposite gender gets something similar. For example, someone gets a costume that says Queen, the other says King. These two people are not going to know each other's identity, because everyone is masked. At midnight, students are to reveal their masks to their partners." Patil continued.

"Don't worry; the costumes are pretty general; except for a few people, who we wished to torment." Nott smirked and glanced at Malfoy who raised an eyebrow in response. "We've decided to work partners this way, so that we ensure everyone gets a partner. Also, it would be fun finding out who the other person is."

Excited whispers were heard around the Great Hall.

"Isn't this cool!" Parkinson shrieked.

"Please God, let me be paired with someone human," Astoria Greengrass was praying.

"Theo probably played unfair, and paired us up with someone we hate. Not randomly." Zabini grumbled.

"It should still be fun," I said cheerfully. "I mean, think about it, you get to dance with this anonymous person, and then you find out who they were at the end of the ball. You might start a new relationship even!"

"You're too positive," Daphne Greengrass grunted.

"They always say, look at the empty half of the glass." I stuck my nose up in the air.

Greengrass rolled her eyes.

* * *

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up!" Astoria Greengrass declared.

We were sitting in our dormitory, all wearing shorts and tank-tops, curling our hair, and painting our nails.

"Hogsmeade? We get to go to the village?" I asked, pretending I don't know.

"Of course! How else do we get to shop for our ball outfits?" Parkinson said.

_Oh, the ball outfits. _I mentally groaned. I didn't see why I had to dress up the way someone wanted me to. I had gotten the slip of parchment that addressed what I should be dressed up as. It said Juliet. As in William Shakespeare's Juliet.

How in the name of God was I supposed to dress up like Juliet!

I didn't know.

"What are you supposed to dress up as?" I asked Parkinson.

"A mermaid," she groaned.

"I have to dress as a 'Muggle's idea of a witch'." Daphne Greengrass snorted.

"That's easy. Dress like a scary slutt." I instructed her.

"What did yours say, Harmony?"

"Juliet." I answered.

"Who?" they were all shocked.

"From some Muggle play called Romeo and Juliet, I have to dress up as Juliet."

"Oh!" they said in harmony.

"What about yours, Astoria?"

"Aphrodite."

"That's cool." I nodded "any idea how you're going to show that?"

"Walk naked." Astoria Greengrass's sister snickered.

"No." Astoria G. retorted "I will dress up in old Greek clothes. Golden sandals, white dress."

"I am thinking of dressing up in a 1600s Muggle dress." I said.

"I am going to buy a mermaid style dress, and a mask that would work for a mermaid. Maybe I will have extensions in my hair to make it look longer too." Parkinson gasped as if she was suddenly inspired.

"I am going to wear my Hogwarts robes for a witch costume." Daphne G. moaned.

"Yeah, then you're going to look like the idiot of the ball." Her sister snorted.

"I can help you with what to buy," I offered.

"No thanks. I don't need help," Daphne Greengrass stuck her nose up in the air like a snob.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I am going to the common room."

I grabbed my Muggle notebook and a pen, some parchment and a quill and ink then went to the library where I wanted to write back to my parents and to Harry. I realized I haven't written to Harry in a long time, and that little visit was not enough.

I had forgotten that Madam Pince closed the library early some days, and today was one of them. I then decided to go to the Astronomy tower, because not many people went there.

I settled into writing to my parents first. I used parchment and a quill, just like they would expect me to do while at Hogwarts. I told them I was fine. Harry, Ron and Ginny were great, and term was going wonderful. I wrote we're to have a ball and I don't know who is supposed to be my partner. Then I asked them to send me my ipod. I thought it would be cool to have it around with me. Teachers didn't need to know, and Snape sure wouldn't get Harmony in trouble for it. (I didn't add the 'teachers didn't need to know…' part.)

Then I wrote to Harry. I asked him how he was since I saw him, and if Ginny was fine. I made sure to apologize for leaving so quickly. I then asked him about term, as if I didn't know already.

"Sincerely, Hermione." I said out loud while writing.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I looked back to see Harry, and eyebrow raised as if questioning what I just said.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked, indifferently.

"Hermione?" He questioned.

"I was saying Harmony." I covered up.

"Right," he folded his arms under his chest.

I got up and made to leave when he grabbed me by the arm and turned me around so that I was forced to look at him.

He studied my face for any signs of recognition, I sneered at him hoping it would make me look different from Hermione "let me go."

He pushed me away and I fell on the floor, my parchments and letters falling to the ground.

He picked up the one I wrote to him.

"Who's Harry?" He said before shoving the letter in my face.

_Why was Harry so different suddenly?_ I asked myself.

"My friend," I was glad he didn't read the whole thing.

"Sure." He replied not looking at me.

I gathered my stuff and left, hoping Harry didn't find out who I was.

* * *

I stupidly send Harry the same letter he saw. I was so shocked and confused; I didn't know what I did until I did it. When the owl took off, I remembered that I had sent Harry that letter. I waved and yelled for the owl to come back, but it was too late.

I slapped myself and defeated, went back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long. I had a virus go on my computer and it ruined everything! My PC is not any better now, by at least the internet works! **

**so, what'd you think?**

**-cherryblossom**


	10. Girl Talk

**A/N: i re-posted this chapter because i realized i've made a mistake with the Inn's name. It's supposed to be the Three Broomsticks, and i wrote the Leaky Cauldron by accident. Sorry everyone, for that silly mistake, and thanks for the heads up! I am not sure if i will update any time sooner, i am going to try. But my mid-term is coming up and teachers are killing me with homework and tests, so be empathetic, please! Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Girl Talk

{Chapter 10}

The Hogsmeade visit was very interesting. Apparently, the Slytherins were the only people I was allowed to hang out with, and I was not to go to Hogsmeade alone. Then, the girls wanted to get over their Masquerade shopping, and so I had to go with them.

Daphne G. took forever to choose a dress; I knew what I was doing. I picked a dress quickly and thought I could add a bit of magic to make it more 'Juliet'. Though the others felt it was stupid to use magic on your Masquerade dress.

Daphne G. knew I wanted to leave that store so badly and so would not pick a dress. She went through every single option and was unsatisfied. In the end, she picked a really ugly costume; which was fine by me. She was the one wearing it anyways!

"Now that we are done… _FINALLY_," I stressed the word so D. Greengrass could get the point "let's go shop for accessories and masks."

We headed to a store that sold masks and accessories. We bought necklaces and bracelets and masks and feathers and gloves and everything we thought suitable. It seemed as if the stores of Hogsmeade were prepared with everything a Hogwarts student needed.

I must remember to ask Nott about it later.

When we were done, we went to meet the boys in the Three Broomsticks. It was an all time favourite for everyone.

As we sat to wait for the boys we talked some. I admit I wasn't really listening until 'Draco' and 'Harmony' came up.

"I think he likes you, Harmony." Astoria G. giggled.

"Who?" I asked, having missed everything they were saying.

"Draco." Parkinson said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" I pretended I hadn't noticed his 'peculiar' behaviour towards me.

"You can tell, just by the way he looks at you." Astoria Green—ugh! Screw last names! No one could intercept my thoughts and ask me 'hermione why are you thinking of them using their first names?' Besides, it would make more sense to think of them as my friends, because they are Harmony's friends.

Ugh, it's getting confusing. But I think I like this group, except for Daphne.

"you think?" I asked, a bit oddly.

"Yeah!"

"I hope he's your partner for the Masquerade." Pansy sighed. "it will be so romantic."

"Wonderful." I snorted, against my better judgment.

"Don't you like him? Come on! You two kissed. And that once was enough! You guys were chewing each other's faces." Astoria answered herself.

"I am not going there." I waved my arm. "I kissed him because of a dare-"

"Right; you _totally_ enjoyed that kiss!" Pansy said loudly.

"Could you freaking lower your voice!" I hissed.

"But you—" Parkinson was interrupted by the boys who showed up.

"Hello ladies." Theo smirked.

"May I remind you we are still girls and not ladies?" I said, mockingly.

"My apologies, young ladies," Theo pretended to bow.

Astoria giggled. "You sound so formal."

"Should I take that as a complement?" Theo asked her.

"If you want to," she grinned.

Theo sat beside Astoria, Draco beside Theo, and in front of me.

"Have you done your shopping?" Pansy asked the boys, a few moments after we'd all settled down.

"Yup," Blaise answered, "wouldn't want to shop again, now would we?"

"I personally love to shop." Daphne commented.

"And that is why no one loves you." Draco snorted.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs without much success.

"Oh, Draco!" Daphne put on a show "you did offend me."

Draco high-fived Blaise "mission accomplished," they joked, hurting Daphne's feelings further.

"You boys really love to break our hearts, don't you?" Pansy mocked.

"Of course," Draco mused "what's better than a broken hearted girl?"

The boys laughed. But I didn't find it funny.

"It can get offending, you know." I said, nonchalantly.

"Oh." I could swear I saw Draco blush.

"We didn't mean to offend _you_," Theo covered up. "We meant to offend the others."

I just shook my head, half disappointed, half disgusted by the boys.

"You boys need to mature." Pansy sighed.

"You think?" I snorted.

* * *

"I think Theo is sweet on you, Astoria." I told Astoria.

We were now sitting in our bedroom planning our dresses. Daphne had gone somewhere with someone, and Pansy was in the common room talking to some girls. Astoria and I had the bedroom to ourselves. Not that I minded. Hey wait! It's not like that! I mean, Astoria is the nicest of the girls, and so I don't mind being stuck in a room with her.

Don't think wrong.

"Really?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah!"

She smiled shyly. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"I like him," she admitted, "really like him."

I was silent for a moment, while she looked at me. No one had ever confessed of their love to someone to me.

"Astoria…" I said very coldly and seriously.

She gulped, "yes?"

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" I shrieked.

She was so surprised she jumped up, startled.

"You're lucky. Everyone can tell he likes you," I tried to explain. "not everyone gets loved back."

"Is it obvious I like him?" she asked me.

"Not really. What's with you always joking around with him." I admitted "you're pretty comfortable around him, don't you think?"  
"Really?" She sighed, "I feel tong-tied when he's there. I forget what I want to say or do."

I laughed "you look pretty normal."

"I wish he'd ask me out." She frowned, before grinning wildly "I'd defiantly say yes."

"If we didn't have this talk," I said "and he asked me out, I'd say yes."

"He's pretty hot, isn't he?"

"Who's hot?" Pansy asked bursting in the room.

"Hi Pansy." I said, more of a reminder than a greeting.

"Oh hi!" she replied. "so, who's hot?"

"Theo." Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes he is!" Pansy bounced on her bed. "Though I like chocolate boys better."  
"I thought you had it for Draco?" Astoria teased.

"Nah!" Pansy scoffed "he's old fashion."

"What? Going for his best-buddy?" I mocked.

"Blaise is sexy." Pansy grinned.

"Sure." I laughed. "more like an ass to me."

"Hey!" Pansy pretended to be offended "don't talk about him like that when I am around!"  
"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand dismissively.

"So," Astoria challenged, "who do you like?"

"You know, Ron Weasley isn't nearly that bad." Pansy joked.

I gagged, "Ew! No way in hell!"

"Oh! What about Potter? He's got that whole 'boy-who-lived' thing going on," Astoria laughed.

I made a face. Come on, man! Harry's my best friend!

"No thanks." I said.

"If you're more for the girl type…" Pansy joked.

"Thanks, but I am perfectly straight."

"Waking the dead can't be that hard," Astoria thought out loud.

"Huh?" I asked.

Pansy was confused for a moment then suddenly grinned. She and Astoria exchanged a look I didn't like.

"Voldemort was free. He died single." They said in Harmony.

I fell off the bed I was lying on. "What the heck?" I screamed. "out of all the people in the world?"

"I thought so," Astoria shook her head grinning.

"Poor Harmony," Pansy joked. "we should go to Dumbledore and ask him to wake up the dead Voldemort."

"Then Potter's pains would go in vain," Astoria laughed.

"Really guys?" I choked out, laughing. "I think I will go with someone my age."

"How about Draco, then?"

"Between Draco and Voldemort, I think I'd take Draco." I grinned.

"Draco vs. anyone, You'd better take Draco." Astoria warned.

"Just remember, Blaise is mine." Pansy put her hand up.

"Theo is all mine," Astoria reminded.

"Don't worry, I am not one to share." I grinned at them.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is a bit weird. But i had to put it in because it explains a bit of things... like how Hermione gets closer to Pansy and Astoria. **

**Next chapter is the Masquerade. You get to know who's partnered up with who!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! **

**You guys know what to do now... ;D**

**-cherryblossom**


	11. Halloween Masquerade Ball

**A/N: Here it is! The awaited Halloween Ball! I know it seems short, but trust me, there's going to be more parties coming up. the links for the girls' dresses are on my profile. you might want to check! **

* * *

Halloween Masquerade Ball

{Chapter 11}

The day of the Masquerade was finally here. Only fourth years and above were excused from classes early to get ready, third years and below were not allowed to the Masquerade; instead, they were to have a costume party with candies given out, down in the dungeons.

Astoria, Pansy and I started our preparations early. Since we had to do our hair and nails and put on our dresses, we realized we needed time.

I kept my make up and nails simple because I knew in the Medival times, it was unlikely for people to apply make up; it just wasn't the thing.

My mask though, was enough. It had a lot of feathers, which would probably stick up three feet over my head. Pansy chose it for me, seeing as how it looked like it belonged to a 'Capulet'. All I could think was, _yea right, you don't even know what Capulet is, Pansy._

I couldn't decide if I wanted to put my hair up, or in a braid like the Juliet in the 1969 edition.

"Braids are ugly." Astoria told me.

"Why waste all that nice hair on a braid?" Pansy agreed.

Defeated, I left my hair to tumble down my shoulders the way it felt like.

* * *

Making our way to the Great Hall which had become a ballroom was a bit intimidating. The mask I wore caught a lot of attention, and I mentally cursed Pansy for it.

"You look great!" Pansy assured me.

"More like a show off." I muttered.

I was wearing a huge red gown, that resembled the gown Juliet wore in the Capulet's party scene in the 1969 version of Romeo and Juliet. Of course, i used some magic to help make this possible. Of course, my hair was left to hang around my shoulders because everyone thought braids were dumb, though Astoria and Pansy did weave some flowers into stands of my hair, hoping it would look nicer. My mask, which Pansy had had the pleasure of picking out, was red with a lot of big feathers. There was a reason to why I thought I looked like a show-off.

Pansy wore a mermaid style dress that made her look like she did have fins. The dress was tight all the way until the knees, and that made it look like a mermaid's body. The skirt at the bottom was loose and it hung around her legs. She used hair extentions to make her hair longer, and had added some 'shells' as accessiories. She wore a necklace and breacelet made of seashells too. Her mask was green with the shape of a mermaid twisted around it.

Astoria wore a very simple white dress which flowed to her ankels. It had thin golden staps that were hiden uner her hair. Under the bust, there was what I could only discribe as a golden belt, though it didn't have a buckle. She wore 'ancient greek sandals' which were golden in colour. She also had a golden diadem which hung around her golden hair. She looked pretty. Her mask was golden, engraved with Greek symbols.

Daphne, who thankfully wasn't with us, wore a very ugly black and green witch costume that made her look quite silly. It was tight, and was cut from the thigh all the way down in one side. She had a witch's hat to match, and a lot of make up. She looked ugly. Her mask did a poor job in hiding who she is, but everyone knew it was the best the mask could do. There was no hiding Daphne. She'd stand out anywhere thanks to he ugliness.

I noticed Ginny walk in. She was dressed as a vampire. Of course, no one could miss the flaming red hair, though her partner wouldn't know her because many people dye their hair in Halloween. Ginny was wearing a vampire's costume. It was more of a gothic Vampire. It was black, with a lot of frills. The middle, going from the neck opening (which was cut low) all the way to the bottom was a rich bloody cloour. Ginny's mask was blood red, hiding her face entirely. I had to admit she looked good.

"Stop being pessimistic." Pansy rolled her eyes, "go find your lover boy… what's his name?"

I knew she was referring to Romeo "Lover boy is called Romeo. And I'd laugh my ass off if he turned out to be Blaise."  
She grinned, "Don't worry; Theo's going to want to torture Blaise. He might as well be a merman!"

"Better be." I grinned back before stalking off into a world of my own.

The Great Hall was looking very beautiful, decorated in Halloween style. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a magical forest's sky in the middle of the night, with a full moon that shone ever so brightly. The walls were decorated with trees that were coloured different shades, darker at the back, to make the place look like it has more volume and space. Overall, the actual Great Hall looked like a clearing in the forest, where a fairy had landed and magically moved the trees; then made some sofas and tables out of pumpkins, flowers, vegetables and fruits. The tables were filled with refreshments, the air had a magical feeling to it. There was a small 'lake' at the end of the hall where the professors usually sat. Around it there were some rocks and shells.

The place was a bit crowded, and for a moment I thought no one would be able to find their partner. Then I realized what they'd done; it was a magic school after all.

Magic was used to guide you to your 'partner' whenever you felt ready. So, when you'd start wondering where the person is, you'd suddenly know where they are.

Cool, right?

I found myself walking around until I spotted a boy who looked as old as me, standing by the wall wearing a costume only a Romeo would wear. Obviously, I couldn't see his face thanks to the mask, and the layer of magic that made people unable to see each other's faces for real.

The boy raised his eyebrow when he saw me, and although we didn't speak, I knew he knew I was Juliet. He approached me with a smile playing on his lips "if every Romeo belonged to a Juliet, then I belong to you."

I smiled "then I am a very lucky Juliet."

He took my hand and kissed it, the way they did a long time ago. The music was playing in the background, a beautiful melody that would make anyone want to dance.

"May I have this dance?" 'Romeo' –as I like to think of him— asked.

"It would be an honour," I allowed him to take my hand and lead me down to the dance floor.

We danced for a long time. All I knew was that I had entered the Great Hall at around 8:00 p.m. and it was now sometime still before midnight. I wondered if midnight was in a few minutes. I was very anxious, wanted to know who 'Romeo' was.

I spotted Pansy in her Mermaid's costume and long hair flowing with extensions. Though when I say it like this it sounds bad; it actually looks very pretty.

"Do you happen to know the Mermaid?" Romeo asked, realizing who I was looking at.

"Yes," I respond. "She is my friend."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

We dance for what seemed like a few more minutes but turned out to be hours. The next time I checked the clock, it was 10:50.

My feet started to throb, and I knew I needed a rest. I decided I should end the dance before taking off and sitting somewhere.

"Would you like to take a break?" Romeo asked, as the music ends and a new melody starts.

"Please." I nodded.

He guided me to a sofa that was made from a wild-berry, and walked towards the nearest refreshment table to get me something to drink.

"Thank you." I said politely, axccepting the glass of fruit punch.

No fear. There was no alcohol in a school-organized party.

Romeo stood the whole time while I sat down. We made small talk, but since we didn't know who each of us really was, we couldn't talk about anything real.

A few minutes later, we headed back to dance.

A minute before midnight, professor Dumbledore made an announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" his voice echoed through the Great Hall "It is now a minute before midnight! I would like to officially allow everyone to take off their masks when the clock strikes midnight!" he quickly waved his wand and as the magic spell that made seeing our partners' face a bit hazy, was lifted.

A few seconds later, the clock struck. Romeo and I waited until the clock was silent before taking off our masks.

"May I?" He asked.

I nodded; he slowly reached and took the mask off my face, while I did the same.

I was shocked at the discovery of who my partner was, and I could tell he was also shocked.

The wonderful Romeo turned out to be no other than…

Draco Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy_, the name rang through my head a few times.

I suddenly wondered what he was thinking. Was he shocked at seeing me instead of some other girl?

I quickly snapped out of it.

"Harmony," he whispered.

"Draco," I acknowledged.

There was a moment of silence between us, while the other people around as laughed and chatted, shocked and happy and disappointed after finding out whom their partner was.

"Harmony…" He started again, "I wanted to talk to you… and I think this is the perfect moment."

I could see how much effort he was putting into this; how much courage it took, and so I respected that.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Listen, Harmony," he took a deep breath, and wouldn't meet my eyes "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, and it might sound foolish for me to say this; but I feel like I do know you."

I almost frowned at this. What did he mean? Could he possibly have seen through me, and found out I was Hermione Granger?  
"I…" He bit his lips and swallowed. "I love you, Harmony."

Why is it that I never see these things coming? I would be expecting all kinds of things being told to me like 'I know who you actually are' and 'I know what you did the other day' and 'you're in trouble' and so on and so forth. But I never expect a love confession. I don't know how I missed this one though, because I've gotten a heads-up from Astoria about the matter. Everything was weird.

"Really?" I whispered, unable to talk normally. I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"Yeah," He whispered back.

I was about to say 'Astoria told me so' then decided it wouldn't be the best thing to state at the moment. I realized it would be better to say something along the lines of 'that's great, because I love you too'. Though not in that shallow manner.

I counted to ten and went through how I was going to put it. I took a deep breath; then slowly let it out, to calm myself and said "I do too."

And I knew that was enough.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked, in a worried tone.

"Who wouldn't Draco?" I laughed, trying to lessen the tension.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd love to, Draco." I said, smiling.

"So would I," He pulled me for the second kiss between us.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? **

**Hermione/ Harmony and Draco are now dating... dun dun dun...**

**Please leave a review! **

**If you have any suggestions to what can happen next... because I still didn't start the next chapter, so I don't mind a few creative ideas!**

**Hope you liked it...**

**-cherryblossom**


	12. Discovered

Discovered

{Chapter 12}

I announced the 'news' of me and Draco going out to the girls, after the ball.

"Draco and I are going out!" I exclaimed.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at me. I could see the surprised expression on Astoria, Daphne and Pansy's faces.

"What?" Daphne cried.

"Really?" Astoria exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Pansy was the first to hug me.

Astoria joined in the embrace, but Daphne went on wiping her makeup away.

"Aren't you going to say congrats to Harmony?" Pansy asked Daphne.

"You knew I liked Draco, and you still went for him," that was the 'congrats' I got from Daphne.

"Actually, you never said you liked him. Besides, he asked me out; not the other way around." I snapped, "If you really liked him, you'd go for him; not sit back and cry when he falls in love with someone else."

Pansy and Astoria nodded quietly, in approval.

* * *

"Evans, can I talk to you?" Harry asked, the next morning when I walked into the Great Hall.

Draco, who was walking with me –obviously— raised an eyebrow.

"Alone," Harry added.

I looked at Draco, he nodded once before looking at Harry, and coldly saying "if you dare hurt her, Potter, I am going to personally murder you."

"As if." Harry scoffed.

Perhaps he meant as if he was going to hurt me? I wasn't sure.

Harry started walking towards the Entrance Hall, I guessed I was supposed to follow and so waved at Draco before walking after Harry.

Harry led me outside, and into the Forbidden Forest, we weren't caught, because everyone was either still asleep, or just woke up; therefore wouldn't be in or around the forest.

Harry stopped and leaned against a tree bark menacingly "Tell me, _Evans_." He began. "Where are you from, again?"

"Canada." I replied.

"How come your accent is so British?"

_What? _I thought. Here was the flaw in my plan which no one caught.

"I am British Canadian. My parents taught me to say things the British way." I made an excuse.

I could tell it wasn't working, "Really? Didn't that cause you problems, people laughing at you?"

"No, not really."

"Funny, I heard people laughed at British accents in Canada."

I shook my head.

"Well, Harmony, I have something I want you to explain." He pulled out two pieces of parchment and handed them to me. One was my last letter to him and the other was an essay I recently wrote "I've gotten a letter from my best friend Hermione Granger and I've gotten my hands on your essay –don't ask how. I compared the hand writing and style and I realized they were the same."

"What a coincidence," I whispered, trying to get him off my back.

"I also realized, I've seen you write the letter from my friend Hermione. Remember that day?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Would you like to explain something to me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No. I don't think there's anything to explain." I shook my head.

Harry looked at me coldly, "how about you explain your history. Better yet; how come you show up in the wizarding world when Hermione leaves it?"

I tried to play it cool, "I don't know. It was a prospect?"

"There's no denying it, _Hermione_," he stressed the name "I know you look too familiar."

I never felt worse in my life. A bunch of emotions ran through me, and I realized I was about to burst at Harry. I felt angry and ashamed and worried. Surely, Harry wouldn't ruin everything I worked for. But I was also relieved at having someone other than Dumbledore to talk to about this.

"Why'd you do it, Hermione?" Harry asked softly, "why'd didn't you tell us –tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," I admitted.

"Why?"  
"The shame of having changed my identity because I am sick of Draco Malfoy's stupid comments," I informed him "everyone was going to laugh at me. Oh, you know what? Go on, laugh at me Harry. You've got your chance."

"I'd never laugh at you." Harry shook his head grinning.

I could tell he wanted to laugh, but was trying to hold it back. I scoffed, and he erupted in hysterical laughter.

"You'd never laugh at me, my arse." I mumbled.

"I'm not –hahahaha—laughing –hahahaha—at you." Harry managed between laughing.

"So, you're laughing _with_ me? I don't recall laughing ever since we had this conversation." I retorted.

Harry shook his head, "I am laughing at how stupid this all is, you know? You're pretending to be some Canadian half-blood because you're sick of Malfoy, then you start dating him. I find out, only to have you denying it. Come on, Hermione, you can't hide from the world so long. Besides, some day, people are going to find out who you actually are. You've got to admit, there are some flaws to your plan. Though the Slytherins are too idiot to pick it up." He stopped and considered something for a moment before saying "I'd like to see Malfoy's face when he finds out about this."

"Well, Harry." I began my speech "I worked so hard for all of this. I'd appreciate it if you don't go out there and give me away. Dumbledore knows the truth, and he let me pretend because 'some lessons are taught through experience' as he puts it."

"Don't worry, 'Mione." Harry's face was friendly and serious "I won't tell on you. We're best friends. I just don't get why you couldn't tell me. I mean, I understand you not telling Ron or Ginny. But me?"

"sorry Harry." I apologized. "But, now you know. So you're in this little secret."

"More like, huge secret."

"Can you keep it from Ginny and Ron; just a bit longer?" I pleaded "I am not ready for them to find out."

"Sure." Harry agreed "but we're going to have to pretend we're not friends. Or your plan is not going to work."

"Help me through it, would you?"

"Of course, Hermione. I am going to be there for you." Harry said, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

"What did Potter want?" Astoria asked, the minute I walked into the Great Hall.

After my talk with Harry, we decided to pretend like nothing's the matter; only that harry told me to tell 'stupid, annoying, ferret, Malfoy, to stay the hell away from him and his friends'.

"Is that why?" Pansy rolled her eyes "He's too much of a coward to come and say that to Draco?"

I almost punched Pansy for saying that, then I remembered who I was, "Weird, isn't it?"

"Unless Draco's been messing around?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whoa man." Draco leaned back, away from Blaise "that looked like you were going to rape me."

"Ewe." Blaise's face looked green "I wouldn't even think about it." He then turned to look at me "and I recommend you stay away from that." He winked.

"Hit on someone interested in you, Blaise." I laughed.

"So you're not interested in me?" Blaise put on a drama that followed his question.

"No."

He pretended to faint. That's how much he was in shock, I think. Then he went on crying, dramatically.

"Okay, stop! We get it!" I laughed harder.

"Sometimes I wonder why you haven't gone to a drama school." Draco shook his head.

"So I am that good?" Blaise asked, happily.

"No," Draco retorted, mockingly "you're that bad; you need drama classes to get better."

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

**A/N: so this is how Harry finds out... i know this chapter is pretty short, considering how long it took me to write it. Sorry guys, I apologize!**

**Please leave a review... **

**and just to let you know, here is where the fun (in the story) begins!**

**-cherryblossom**


	13. Muggle Studies

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!**

* * *

Muggle Studies

{Chapter 13}

In Muggle Studies class, which took place the next day, our teacher announced we will try 'a Muggle activity called cooking!' as she puts it.

"Yay…" the class echoed in distress.

"Come on, everyone! It isn't that bad! It can be quite fun!" our teacher, Professor Viridian, talked more like Muggles than witches and wizards. "You're going to be working in groups, there are four kitchens and thirty-two of you in this class; that means about eight of you are going to team up. Now, do you want me to pick groups, or can you do it?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think we're very capable, thanks," I snorted.

It was annoying how Professor Viridian was very cheerful. It seemed she'd never feel upset or depressed. If I was a doctor, I'd prescribe depressants for this lady; and when I say depressants, I mean illicit drugs, depressants.

"Want to work together," Astoria bounced over to my seat. "You know, me, you, Draco, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise."

"Sure, but we're going to need two more people," I replied. "though I don't really want Daphne in my group. She gets on my nerves a lot."  
"How about Millicent," Pansy suggested. "she's not that bad."

"She's lesbian," Astoria frowned. "I am not saying anything against her, but I don't go along with gay/ lesbian people. They freak me out."  
"I think it's a personal choice." I shrugged.

"Well, but what if she starts liking you? Isn't that weird? She's a girl!" Astoria babbled.

"Whatever," Pansy waved Astoria's worries aside "if we don't hurry and pick two more people, we're going to be left with Gryffindorks."

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay!" Professor Viridian called for us to get together so she can give us the recipes "I hope someone in each group has a rough idea of what cooking is."

The class laughed, and I eyed Draco for the fun of it. He catched my eyes and smirked.

"We're going to make something easy… muffins!" Viridian exclaimed, excitedly.

"You think muffins are easy to make?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, come on Ms. Evans; seeing how you're a half-blood, and have lived in the Muggle world for so long, I would expect you to know how to bake," Viridian said happily.

I never wanted to kill anyone so much. "I _do_ know how to bake. That's why I am telling you making muffins in a class filled with wizards, is not easy." I replied angrily. "I am speaking based on experience in here."

Everyone smiled, trying not to laugh at the come back I have given Viridian.

"Well! Let's get to work then." Viridian clapped her hands, a stupid habit, and told us we'd find what we need in the kitchens.

"The ingredients are listed in order!" she reminded us,

As we headed to our kitchen, Theo asked "what do we do first?"

"Preheat the oven," I replied.

"You have to preheat it?" Blaise asked in a confused tone "Why?"  
I sighed, realizing these people never set foot in a kitchen.

"I don't care why," Draco was the one to answer "lets just do this."

We got to work, and made a _HUGE_ mess. Then again, everyone made a huge mess. There was flour everywhere, and cracked eggshells on the floor.

"Ooh! This smells nice!" Blaise filled a tablespoon of liquid vanilla, and was about to stuff it in his mouth.

"BLAISE DON'T EAT THAT!" I shouted.

But I was too late.

The second Blaise tasted the vanilla, he chocked. Blaise coughed and spat the whole tablespoon of vanilla down the sink. "Ewe! That was horrible!"

"I told you not to eat it." I lectured him "see, vanilla smells awesome, but it tastes ghastly."

"What about this?" Pansy asked, putting a bit of baking soda on her tongue.

"No!" I whimpered.

"Yuck, this tastes disgusting."

"Listen guys, before you try something else. A few things in this kitchen that you don't put in your mouth are vanilla, baking soda, baking powder, and raw eggs." I explained, before anymore accidents could occur.

"Roger that," Blaise mumbled, still suffering the after taste of liquid vanilla.

"Can we taste _this_?" Draco and Theo asked, holding up the baking powder.

"That's baking powder." I groaned, slapping my forehead "I just said, don't eat that either."

"Then why does it go in our food?" Draco asked.

I couldn't help but think he seemed like a two year old.

"Some things just aren't meant to be eaten alone." I shook my head, saying nothing more.

But at least that shuts the group up.

That is, until it is time to eat the muffins.

"I want that one!" Pansy attacked Daphne for grabbing the biggest muffin.

"Relax guys, they're all the same," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"No, they're not." Draco said, looking at the muffins dreamily "they're all different. Look that one's bigger; this one has more chocolate…"

"That doesn't make them any different." I retorted "they're all muffins, still."

"No they're not all muffins." Theo bites into one, with teary, happy eyes, "they're _muffins_."

"Uh, isn't that the same?" I grabbed a 'muffin' not '_muffin_' and started eating.

"No," Astoria giggled "in Theo's dictionary they're not the same."

"Theo should get someone to check his dictionary." I snorted.

"WHAT THE HELL, GINNY! YOU BURNED THEM!" Ron was suddenly shouting.

"I didn't do it!" Ginny shouted back "you're the one who turned the oven on."

"I didn't put the muffins in!"

"I didn't preheat the oven at 450o" Ginny snapped.

"That's okay, guys! You're still getting graded though," Viridian joked.

"So, we just throw this away?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"No," Viridian's eyes twinkled "no one throws food away. You eat it."

"But it's burned." Ron complained.

"Then you learn to read numbers, Mr. Weasley."

"Stupid Muggles, why is everything they do so stupid and hard?" Ron grumbled.

"You find everything 'stupid and hard' because you're an idiot." I snorted, annoyed that Ron was insulting Muggles.

Hey, I am Muggle-born after all.

"What do you know about Muggle-borns, Evans?" Ron snapped at me.

"What do _you_ know about them?" I snapped back.

"My dad works in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"So that makes you an expert in Muggle studies?" I laughed, sarcastically "I don't think so."

"Last I checked, you weren't the best in this class."

"Well, check again." I shot "'cause I am sure I am best now."

"Harmony, relax," Draco put his hand on my arm, but I shoved it away.

"Come on Weasley, give up already?"

"You wish!" His face was so red, I thought he'd explode.

Then again, I wished he would. That would mean he's dead.

"So, tell me. How much do you know about Muggles. Weren't you dating one?" I raised an eyebrow "Oh, wait! I heard she dumped you after you slept with Brown."

"Shut up."

"No Weasley." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You shut up."

"Harmony, this is not going too well." Astoria whispered, cautiously.

"Come on, how harmful can Weasley be? If he's scared of his little sister, he can't be worth anything." I laughed.

A second later, Ron was lunging at me, and before I knew it, he had punched me in the guts.

It didn't hurt as much as it looked like it would.

"Shame, Weasley," I laughed, because I expected something harder. "You're beating up a girl?"

"Okay, this is going too far." Draco stood up and pushed me away.

"No Draco, this is my fight." I said.

"You're gonna stand up for her?" Ron asked. "Well, take this." He tried to punch Draco, but failed.

Draco caught Ron's fist, and twisted it. "Think twice before you mess with my friends." He punched Ron and kneed him in the gut and pushed him away.

"Boys, stop it!" Viridian finally noticed the fight.

Obviously, boys don't stop fighting, Ron and Draco attacked each other, both punching and kicking.

"Weasley, let him go." I ordered.

"Mr. Malfoy, go to the Headmaster's office, now!" Viridian snapped.

"Oh, so you're going to let Weasley go just because he's Potter's friend?" I yelled at Viridian.

"Ms. Evans, do you want to join your boyfriend?"

Okay, I was really ticked off.

I walked up to Ron and slapped him. Turned to Viridian and snarled "yes, I'd love to," then stalked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: How did that one go?**

**hope you like it.**

**-cherryblossom**


	14. Enemy

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed!**

**here is the next chapter (I hope you find this one funny too!), sorry for not updating quickly!**

* * *

Enemy

{Chapter 14}

"Harmony, are you okay? You kind of blew up in class," Astoria asked kindly.

"More like totally blew up," Daphne snorted from where she was, doing her nails.

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, the three boys, Draco, Theo and Blaise, were sitting on the couch across from the one I was lying on. I had stretched out on the couch, taking up all the space. My head rested on the arm rest on one side, while my feet were crossed at the ankles, resting on the other arm rest. My hand was lying lifelessly on top of my forehead, slightly covering my closed eyes.

Pansy sat on a buttoned cushion, which she placed under Blaise's feet. Astoria was leaning against 'my' couch and resting her hand calmly on my arm.

Daphne on the other hand, was sitting on a chair, a bit further away; and was busy painting her nails.

I sat up suddenly, taking everyone by surprise, especially Astoria. I looked at Daphne with a deathly manner, "shut up, Daphne." I warned.

"You shut up," She said, giving me attitude. She set her nail brush down and stood up "and get the hell out of my common room."

"It's not yours." I mocked "I don't see your name engraved anywhere."

She turned as red as a beet "Get the hell out of my face, Evans."

"Don't want to." I stood up and crossed my arms under my chest, playing stubborn.

"Seriously? Who do you think you are? You've barely been around for a term and you pretend you own the school?" she shot "giving _me_ the hottest girl in school-" Theo coughed as if to hide his comments or laughter at this; and I could see from the corner of my eyes Blaise and Draco shaking their head "- attitude? Know your place Evans. Now get out of here." She snapped her fingers and moved her shoulders and neck in what I called 'the bitchy move'.

I laughed out loud in response "you think you're hot? Let me tell you something, then. Greengrass, you are a self-obsessed bitch, who thinks she's pretty; but actually looks as good as Voldemort after he's made so many horcruxes," Astoria grinned at that, while Draco coughed a laugh, and Blaise could barely hold his. "That's how attractive you are. And you think you make boys erect when they look at you? No, _I_ think you make them hurl their last meal."

Theo and Draco high-fived each other, as if agreeing; and Blaise burst out laughing.

"You…" She lunged at me.

"Daphne, that's enough." Draco called out, sensing that things weren't going to get too pretty. "Get out of here, now." He ordered.

It was a wonder how she listened to him.

Daphne stuck her middle finger at me, flicked her hair and with a "hump" left to our dorm.

"Bitch!" I screamed, attacking her.

How dare she stick her middle finger at me! No one does that; because that is an unspoken rule.

I jumped on her back, pulled at her hair and did all I could to hurt her. She screamed in pain and shock.

The next thing I knew, someone had grabbed me from the back and pulled me away from Daphne.

She was sprawled on the floor, while I was lifted an inch off the floor by a pair of strong arms.

I turned my neck to look behind me and saw Draco. His hands were wrapped around my torso, keeping me from lunging at Daphne again. Like I would try.

Daphne finally stood up, flicked her hair again, and left the common room stomping.

Draco set me on the floor and moved to sit on the couch.

I realized that the whole common room had gone quiet, and no one dared even breathe.

I looked at Daphne in disgust as she left the room, when she was out of sight, I turned to the others innocently. No one would meet my eyes except Draco; who had a very serious expression, yet playful eyes.

I shrugged and walked out of the common room, hoping to get some time alone.

* * *

I headed to the top of the astronomy tower, where I stood staring out into the night. It was all peaceful and quiet until Draco disturbed the peace by speaking to me.

"Harmony," he lifted himself up so that he can sit on the edge of the short fence which went around the tower.

"You know, that fence is meant to keep people in, so they don't fall." I said, matter-of-factly "it's not meant for people to sit on."

"You sound like Granger." He chuckled "there's nothing wrong with sitting here?"

"Nothing wrong until you loose your balance and fall backwards." I muttered.

"Oh come on, I am not going to fall." he laughed.

"Yeah right!" I pushed him playfully.

He almost lost his balance and was going to fall, but jumped down on the floor, inside the tower, so that he wouldn't die.

"Harmony, you would have killed me." He lectured, though he was laughing. "That's dangerous."

"I was showing you the _dangers_ of sitting there." I laughed too.

He sighed and shook his head. There was a moment of silence where we both stared at the sky. Draco broke the silence by asking me something I did not expect.

"Harmony," he started. "You know how there's this Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"Yeah."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," I noticed how he wouldn't meet my eyes when he said the next part "for like, a date?"

I gaped.

Draco looked at me worriedly, hoping I would say yes.

I cleared my throat "of course," I smiled "I mean, I'd love to."  
"Thank you."

You read in books about people finding the perfect time to start making out. There's always that moment when the two characters just start leaning in, and they go on kissing. Turns out, it's not like that in real life. It's really funny actually, because you'd want to kiss the other person, but you're not sure if it is the right moment.

I found Draco leaning in, his eyes closed. I knew what was coming, and I wanted it.

This was the first kiss which caused a stirring in my chest, the first kiss that left me hungry for more. Draco kissed me fervently and I kissed back with as much passion.

It was wonderful how there wasn't anyone here to stop us; no one but ourselves. And since we both didn't want to stop this, we made out for a long time.

We had to break apart for air, since we both needed it. For a second I wished I was a vampire so I wouldn't need to breathe.

Draco rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "I've got to go; serving detention because I beat up Weasley."

"Oh," I replied, disappointed "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

He shook his head "it's no one's fault."

Draco brushed his lips against mine one more time, before getting up and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: sooo, what did you think?**

**Leave a review!**

**-cherryblossom**


	15. First Date

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! **

**hope you like this one!**

**Leave a review at the end! ;D**

* * *

First Date

{Chapter 15}

The next Hogsmeade weekend was in November. The weather was getting chillier, so we all had to dress in warmer clothing, meaning no more tank-tops for a while.

That morning, I stood in front of my mirror holding different clothes, unable to decide what to wear.

"What's the occasion?" Astoria asked, looking at me.

"Date with Draco."

"Oh!" She exclaimed happily "that's great!"

"Yeah, so…" I replied "what do I wear?"  
"Something that isn't too flashy, nor too simple." She smiled.

"Can you please be more specific?"

"How about, you wear skinny jeans, and a sweater?" Pansy asked, proud with her suggestion. "That's what I am doing."

"Great idea, Pansy! Hold on!" I agreed with her.

I ended up in skinny jeans, a red and white maple leaves sweater (I was supposedly Canadian, after all), flat boots which were black in colour, and a white scarf.

"Pretty," Pansy assured me.

"What do I do with my hair?" I asked, "I wanted to go simple, you know? Just leave it alone."

"You have pretty hair; I think leaving alone would do." Astoria said, from where she was, braiding her hair.

"Thanks, girls," I sighed, satisfied with my look. "so, any plans?"  
"Nope." Astoria shook her head. "just going to Hogsmeade for a change of scenery. Pansy and I are going to hit some stores on the way."

"What are you buying?" I asked.

"I don't know." Pansy shrugged "whatever we want. We don't really need anything. But there's a lot we want."

I smiled, "there is."

* * *

The students going to Hogsmeade always meet up with the teachers in the Entrance Hall. Those who don't make it are forced to walk to the village, which honestly, isn't fun.

Pansy, Astoria and I made our way towards the Entrance Hall, where we were going to meet with Draco, Theo and Blaise.

We found the boys standing together and talking. Draco had his back to us, so I decided to scare him.

"Shh…" I held my finger up to my lips for the girls, then looked at Theo who saw me, and did the same.

I ran towards Draco and jumped on his back, locking my arms around his neck, and feet around his torso.

He made a sound of surprise, and leaned forward, as if to keep his balance.

Theo laughed loudly, probably getting why I told him to be quiet, but Blaise just smiled; which was lucky for him, because Draco didn't catch it.

"You scared me." Draco told me, once I let go and stood back on the floor.

He then turned to Theo and punched him in the guts, "that's what you get for laughing."

Theo laughed harder. "Sorry, dude. The look on your face was priceless."

"Yeah, right;" Draco scoffed.

I smiled, "I think Theo's right."  
"You didn't even see my face, you can't agree with Theo." Draco retorted.

Hagrid's voice interrupted us "Anyone who's goin' to Hogsmeade, follow me!"

"Let's go!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

And so we followed Hagrid, on our way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Draco whispered.

I obeyed; feeling a bit excited to see the necklace.

We were standing alone at the edge of the village, near Madame Puddifoot's where we were going to have lunch; when Draco stopped us to give me something.

Breath-taken and excited, I stood with my eyes closed waiting for Draco to tell me to open my eyes.

He spun me around gently so that I was facing him; I had no idea what he was doing until I felt his lips brush against mine.

"You can open your eyes now," He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at the pendant that hung over my heart. It was the most beautiful pendant I've ever owned. The pendant composed of a silvery-white snake was forming a heart. The snake had two black gemstones for eyes.

"Oh Draco, its lovely," I smiled.

"Glad you liked it." He kissed me again.

"Can you two make out somewhere private?" Ron's voice interrupted our romantic moment.

"Shut up Weasley, you're jealous, because you don't have someone to kiss," I smirked at him.

Draco wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, to make Ron angry.

I was all up for it.

"You know, Ron; that Evans girl, I may hate her, but she's got a point." Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

"That's very true." Harry said, and I guessed he kissed Ginny then, because Ron made a noise of frustration.

"I have Lavender to kiss," Ron reminded.

"She's not as pretty," Harry teased.

"I never thought I'd agree with you, Potter." Draco mused.

"Come, Draco, let's go to Madame Puddifoot's. I'm hungry." I pulled him aside.

While passing by Harry, we exchanged a smile, then he nodded and mouthed "meet behind Puddifoot's at 3."

I blinked for a second, telling him I understood and went on, with Draco.

* * *

"There you are!" Harry hugged me, when we met at the back of Madame Puddifoot's.

I had excused myself saying I wanted to go to the bathroom, and snuck to the back of the restaurant.

"What's the matter?" I asked Harry, guessing there was something important he wanted to tell me.

"Ron's the matter. He won't shut up about how you broke up with him and how it's not fair. He snaps at Ginny when he sees her around me. And, he slapped Lavender last night for saying he should have broke it off with you earlier." Harry shook his head, "you know how he punched you? Snape gave him a semester's worth of detentions over it, when Nott informed him. Then Dumbledore threatened to kick him out of school for getting into a fight with Saint Malfoy." He rolled his eyes.

I cleared my throat "Saint Malfoy, Harry, happens to be my boyfriend. Then again, Ron deserves it. He's a nasty cheater, who doesn't even deserve Lavender."

Harry laughed, "You always said she doesn't deserve anyone."

"I changed my mind."

"So…" he tried to change the subject "how's Malfoy?"

"He's pretty kind actually. He can be nice, and he's very romantic."

Harry pretended to throw up; and I slapped him playfully.

"He's not that bad." I defended Malfoy.

"He's Draco Sodding Malfoy."

"People change Harry." I reminded.

"We've better go," Harry said. "Or others are going to wonder."

I hugged him again, but this time it didn't go too smoothly.

"What the _fuck_?" Ginny screamed.

We turned around to look at Ginny who had he wand out, ready to hex.

Uh-oh.

"No! Ginny, it's not like that!" Harry assured.

"Not like what? Not like you're seeing her behind my back?" Ginny yelled.

"Lower your damned voice!" I hissed.

"No, Evans. I am going to tell the world what a _bitch_ you are," ouch! "I am going to tell everyone that you hook up with people's boyfriends behind their backs. Oh wait! I am going in there…" she pointed at Madam Puddifoot's "… and tell Malfoy what you're doing! You _bitch_."

"Ginny, it's not like that! Seriously, Harry's my friend!" I said, trying to sound like Hermione.

"Listen, Ginny." Harry wrapped his arms around her, though she hit him. "that's not Harmony Evans! Harmony Evans _doesn't exist_! That's Hermione. Hermione Granger! She's pretending to be someone else, so she can have chances she never had."

"What?" Ginny stopped hitting Harry. She pushed him aside gently and walked towards me "you're… you're…" she turned back at Harry and asked, confused "she's Hermione?"

"Doesn't she look familiar?" he asked.

"She does, somewhat," Ginny replied.

"Hi Ginny." I said, weakly.

"Wait! Prove that you're Hermione. Tell me something you'd only know."

"You fell in love with Harry since you saw him. You dated Dean Thomas because you wanted Harry to feel jealous, and you slept with him at the end of your fifth, Harry's sixth year in the room of requirement." I grinned.

Harry slapped his forehead, blushing.

She grinned back "it is you!" she hugged me.

A few moments later she pulled away "oh, Hermione I am sorry for the horrible stuff I said."

"It's fine." I assured her. "we're going to have to pretend we're not friends."

"Sadly."

"Blimey, Hermione!" We heard Ron's voice "is that you?"

"Yes Ronald, it is." I crossed my arms over my chest "anything to say?"

"Uh… I mean… you know… between me and lavender… it wasn't like that…." He stammered.

"Too bad, I'm dating Draco now, can't get back with you."

"Hermione?" Luna's voice whispered.

"What the…?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Luna and Neville saw me coming here so they followed." Ron admitted.

"Hey Luna. Hi Neville." I smiled.

"Oh Hermione, I missed you!" Luna ran towards me and hugged me.

"Hello Hermione." Neville waved.

"What's going on, why are you pretending to be a Harmony Evans?" Neville asked.

Harry explained the story and told them we must keep this a secret, otherwise I am going to be doomed.

"Well, I just don't see why you didn't tell us." Ginny huffed.

"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't want people to know."

"It was a good plan though," Neville told me.

"Not good enough for us," Luna joked.

And that was how the rest of my old friends found out about me.


	16. Winter Activity Day

Winter Activity Day

{Chapter 16}

"So, for that winter activity day, what are we doing?" I asked Theo, unsure of what was going to happen.

"We're all going to just have fun in the snow!" Theo waved his arms in fake enthusiasm. He then dropped the fake happy mood, "That's bullshit man. I told that… that _thing_… Patil, we should put more to it. But NO! All hail Pamda Patil, her idea of having snow ball fights for a freaking _whole_ day is just the _**best**_!" Theo said sarcastically "I swear, Granger could come up with better stuff."

Of course I can.

"That is pretty boring." I nodded.

"I was thinking something like… you know, something Muggle-ish. Like skating, snowboarding, that game, what do you call it? They play it in Canada all the time; where they chase a black thing around with sticks? You know, they play it on the ice?" Theo rattled.

"Hockey?" I offered.

"Yeah, that!" Theo slammed his head on the table "that would've been fun, not some stupid snow ball fight. Like really? How old are we? Five? The youngest in this school is eleven!"

It was December. The school planned on having a winter activity day, as celebration for the season. Of course, the Heads had to come up with something, but since Theo organized most of the last two events, Dumbledore felt Padma Patil should organize this one. She thought of only snow ball fights; as if that was the only thing you could do outdoors in winter.

"Can't you go to old man Dumbledore and beg him to change it?" Draco asked.

"I tried, but you know how he hates us Slytherins." Theo moaned, "all thanks to the idiot Riddle."

I tried to hide my surprise. I didn't know Slytherins would say something against Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. I also didn't know they'd appreciate Muggle things. But I guess since I'm pretending to be a half-blood, and they don't know the truth, they're friendlier towards Muggles.

"You're blaming the Dark Lord for this?" I asked.

"Yeah, well." Draco replied "he's the reason we're all in this mess, you know. The reason I had to be Death Eaters, and our families are locked up in Azkaban. We don't like him or respect him or anything. Actually, we were glad Potter won the war, though we'd never admit."

"If Riddle had won the war, we'd either be Death Eaters or we'd all be dead." Blaise continued "He doesn't take too kindly to those who don't follow him. Besides, our parents were Death Eaters, so that meant we should have been too."

"Can we not talk about this?" Theo mumbled, his face hidden.

"Sure," I replied. "I was curious."

"Natural for you to be curious," Astoria assured, "we weren't here to see it."

"Gladly," I muttered, though I was thinking _yeah right, I fought through it. _

"So, we're going to be stuck all day tomorrow in a snow ball fight?" Pansy changed the subject.

"Can't tomorrow be any worse?" Draco asked.

"No…" Blaise leaned back in his chair. "Theo," He then added "make sure Dumbledore doesn't let Patil organize anything, anymore."

"We should have a school vote against Patil organizing events," Astoria said.

"I know." I agreed.

It was a very gloomy mood where we were sitting in the library. I am not sure why we were here, but it seemed like the only place we could talk this out.

"Where's Daphne, she said she'd meet us here," Theo looked up, finally.

No one, but Theo, missed Astoria's change of mood. "She's probably somewhere screwing another idiot who wants to be with her."

"Oh?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care anyways?" Astoria snapped "it's not like she cares about you. She won't ever care about you either." Astoria stood up "That's the difference between me and her. She's not human, she doesn't care about anyone and she never will."

Turning to leave she added over her shoulder "don't waste your time on her. I wouldn't if I were you."

With that, she stormed out of the library.

"Did I say something wrong?" Theo asked, innocently.

"Dude, she likes you." Draco patted Theo's arm in fake sympathy "she's jealous."

I didn't think Theo quite understood what Draco meant.

* * *

So, the next day, we were all bundled up in scarves, hats, mittens, jackets, snow boots, and anything else that was warm so we can survive the day. Yet, I felt like my toes were going to fall off, because of how cold it was.

"Let's go throw some snowballs!" a Ravenclaw girl cheered, running towards the snowy area where we were expected to play.

"Isn't this fun guys? Come on!" Clearly the Ravenclaws were the only people happy with this.

"I thought Ravenclaws were smart," I moaned.

"This _is_ smart," Padma Patil told me, pushing me towards the snow "it's fun. Yet we didn't have to work hard for it."

I could see Draco pick up a snowball and without any enthusiasm throw it at Theo. The snowball didn't even make it to Theo; it just fell on the floor.

"This is _boring_." Draco sighed, plopping down on the snow.

"Hey, if we're going to be stuck here all day, we better do something," Blaise scooped a huge amount of snow and threw it on Draco's head.

"You…!" Draco got up, shook the snow out of his hair and started throwing snow at Blaise.

Soon they were both involved in a snow fight. They were laughing their heads off every time one of them got hit.

"Looks like fun," Pansy ran to join them in.

In a matter of minutes, a bunch of people had joined the fight, which now became more like a game of trying to target people of different houses.

I was sitting back enjoying the view when a pile of snow hit me across the face "come on, Evans. I thought you're Canadian. You shouldn't be scared of snow," I heard Harry mock.

"Wait 'till you see how Canadians play in the snow, Potter!" I yelled at him, though I knew he knew I was joking.

I picked up a pile of snow, shaped it into a ball and threw it with all the force I had, hitting Harry in the face and covering his glasses.

Sooner or later, all of Hogwarts was involved in a every-man-for-himself type of snowball fight.

* * *

"You've got to admit, today was fun," Theo said, as we dragged our feet towards the common room, at the end of the day.

"Only when Blaise started the fight," Pansy admitted.

"Hey, you can't have a fight unless there are two parties!" Draco added, "I also started the fight."

"Well, if it weren't for your temper and love of being the best, Draco;" I laughed "no one would have joined Blaise in making a school wide snowball fight."

"I actually didn't mean for it to be school wide. But I guess all is good, since you got Potter and his friends." Blaise admitted.

"He got her first," Astoria laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he did," I smiled, thinking of Harry.

At least, no one seemed to notice how much time I spent with the Gryffindors today.

Maybe Padma Patil can plan activity days.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not that long. **

**thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Please review this chapter too!**

**-cherryblossom**


	17. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

{Chapter 17}

The last week before the holidays was finally here, and the school was buzzing with excitement. Theo and Padma decided they are going to have a Christmas play, and so the students interested were precipitating in it. They were going to act, sing, and dance and read poems. Everyone was talking about the rehearsals a week ago, and now that they decided who is doing what, everyone was talking about practice.

You'd be crazy to think I would join a stupid play. It was actually meant for the first, second and third years since they weren't allowed to the after-the-play party. It was a ball really. Though this time you got to pick whoever you go with. Honestly you needed a date, and if you didn't have one, you weren't allowed to go.

"You know, I heard Padma is hanging mistletoes everywhere," Astoria told me one day as we walked out of Muggle studies.

Sure enough, half of the hallways of Hogwarts were decorated with mistletoes, and everywhere you went, you'd find two people kissing.

Gladly, you didn't have to kiss someone unless they were of the opposite sex. But if you were homosexual, then I guess you'd kiss the person of your own gender. If they let you.

As we were leaving arithmancy, Astoria bounced up and down excitedly saying "I hope I get stuck under one with Theo on the other side."

The moment we opened the door, We found Theo and Draco on the other side.

Oh yes, they had class right after us.

Theo and Draco exchanged a look.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am not kissing anyone who isn't my girlfriend." Draco said. "Astoria, don't take that personally, please."

"Oh, you know she doesn't mind kissing Theo," I grinned "she was telling me how much she'd love to be stuck under a mistletoe with Theo on the other side."

Astoria blushed, but Theo only laughed, "you're something else, Astoria."

"Let's get this over with, I have a class to get to." I told Draco.

"You sound like Granger." He mocked.

_That's because I was born **Hermione Jean Granger**._

I slapped him playfully "shut up, and kiss me already."

He obliged.

"Ewe! Why don't you guys kiss somewhere else?" Ron asked, reaching the door with Harry who was smart enough to mind his own business. But then again, Ron was always dumb.

"Sorry Weasley. If mistletoes don't suit you, I suggest you excuse yourself from the school." I said innocently "I am sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind dismissing you."

Then, just to get on his nerves, I pulled Draco for another kiss.

It worked pretty well, since Ron knew I am actually Hermione. And Hermione kissing Draco Malfoy willingly doesn't identify well in his dictionary.

"See you at lunch, Draco!" I waved at Draco, pulled Astoria away from Theo before they got carried away and hurried to my next class.

* * *

The mistletoe thing began getting worse, since some people pretended they didn't see the mistletoe and just walked away, _Dumbledore_ himself put on a spell that would leave those who walk away from under a mistletoe without kissing the other person, with huge zits.

Nasty.

The nastier thing was getting stuck with Ron under mistletoe. It made Draco very angry, when Ron said we had to kiss.

"I rather walk around with zits for the rest of my life than kiss you." I frowned at Ron.

"Aw, come on." Ron frowned back "I'm not a bad kisser."

"You're not kissing my girlfriend." Draco retorted.

Too bad, Draco, he already did.

"You know, they never said we had to _make out_ with the other person." I said, and pecked Ron on the lips.

I then made a disgusted face, pretending I was going to throw up.

Ron got really mad, because he knew I was Hermione.

"Sorry, Weasley; kissing you is just nasty." I excused myself and walked towards the bathroom which was at the end of the hall.

* * *

When I walked to the Great Hall for dinner, Astoria raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I noticed Draco wasn't in a good mood, and that was probably why everyone seemed to avoid him.

"What did you do, exactly?" Astoria whispered, nodding towards Draco, when I sat down beside her.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"You sure, he looks pretty ticked-off."

"Well…" I bit my lips.

"What?" Astoria asked, horrified "you didn't…"

"No!" I exclaimed "I just had the misfortune of being stuck under a mistletoe with Weasley."

"You didn't…"

I cut her off "no."

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief "okay, good."

Astoria went back to her dinner, probably feeling better.

I looked at Draco who was picking on his plate, and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. After a while of moving the food around his plate, Draco finally got up and excused himself.

I got up too, determined on talking with Draco privately, so we can set things straight. As I hurried after him, half running in order to catch up, I shouted "Draco! Stop! Wait!" and thought he heard –I mean, duh?—he didn't stop or wait.

Once Draco passed the wall that lead to the common room, he didn't stop until he reached his dorm. Luckily, girls were known to be more responsible than boys and so had always had the privilege of going to the boy's dormitories. As I followed Draco to his room, I finally realized he didn't want to talk. Period.

So I guess I'd have to force him to talk.

"Draco," I started.

He was about to close the door, but I guessed my speaking took him off guard, because he left the door open.

"Listen, I know you're upset; but if we… don't talk this… misunderstanding… out," I said "nothing's going to get better."

Draco leaned against the door frame, his expression an unreadable mask. It would be impossible to figure out what was bothering him, unless he said it himself.

"So… what's wrong?" I asked hopefully.

The expression he was still wearing made me feel lame.

"How, ironic," Draco finally spoke "that _you're_ the one asking me what's wrong."

The way he could intimidate people by using simple, every-day kind of words in the correct order and tone, was scary.

"I'm not sure why you are upset." I admitted, shaking my head.

"Shame," he tilted his head to the side "fine, I'll tell you what's wrong. You kissed Weasley, that's what's brothering me."

At this moment, everything about him shouted SLYTHERIN.

I gaped "that was a peck on the—"

"Lips." He interrupted.

"Why is that bothering you?" I asked, confused and unsure.

"I am very protective of what's mine," he replied his tone almost dangerous, I guessed it was how he sounded when he was very irritated "and let's just say, I don't share very well."

"So you are upset about me kissing Weasley?"

He rolled his eyes "if you're going to be as annoying and thick as Daphne, you might as well not waste my time."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, serious.

He shrugged, and was about to shut the door in my face when I placed my foot in the way to stop him.

Okay, being dumped by Draco Malfoy after dating for less than two months is not good for my reputation as Harmony Evans.

I was actually hoping to date him all year long, just because it would be fun to see Draco Malfoy find out I was actually Hermione Granger.

Then it hit me. I was convincing myself that I dated Draco because I wanted to play with his heart? _Me_; who made a big deal out of Ron cheating on me?

I had to admit there was something else that made me agree on becoming Draco's girlfriend. Draco had actually been nice to me for the past four months. And when we started dating, I realized he had everything I looked for in a guy and more. Excluding the fact that he was very wealthy –unlike Ron—not that wealth mattered to me; Draco was handsome, smart –something that Ron lacked—athletic, romantic, funny, serious, and friendly –when he wanted to be— protective, strong… the list went on and on and on.

And finally, I realized the main reason why I was dating Draco, and why I didn't want him to dump me right here and now.

I was in love with him.

I pushed the door open and spoke my next line, not that this was rehearsed or scripted "I'm sorry, Draco. Can we forget about this?"

He looked at me for a moment, probably weighing his options, before saying "let's say I don't forget."

"You can't do that!" I told him "it isn't fair."

"I don't play fair." He shrugged, indifferently.

I was reminded of the Draco Malfoy I always knew; that annoying, stupid, self-loving person; always proud and always putting himself above others.

I wanted to tell him that if he's not going to play fair, then neither would I.

I wanted to slap him across the face, yell that it's over between us and call him every bad name I can think of. Then walk out, look for Ron and beg him to date me as a get back at Draco.

I guess the sorting hat puts people in Slytherin for a reason.

Instead of doing all I wanted to do, I just leaned forward and kissed him before he was ready to do anything.

I half expected him to push me away, but instead I found him drawing me in closer.

The sound of someone or a group of people walking in the common room didn't stop us. Instead, Draco pulled me inside his room –which he shared with Theo, Blaise and some others—and pushed the door shut with his foot. We stumbled to his bed where we fell over, me on top of him.

A few minutes later, Theo and Blaise walked in with raised eyebrows; and that was when we had to pull apart.

"Dude, this might be a bedroom, but we're still in a school." Theo said.

"Doesn't someone ever get privacy around here?" I asked, in reply.

"If you need that much privacy, there's always the room of requirement." Blaise smirked "it's called 'the room of requirement' for a reason."

"You're an asshole, Blaise," I scowled, fully understanding what he meant.

"At least, you two are still together," Blaise grinned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know Blaise? I think it's time you stop worrying about other people's relationships and get into one of your own." Draco grinned at Blaise.

"Oh yeah!" Theo agreed "You know, Pansy isn't that bad."

"Shut the hell up!" Blaise snapped.

"What? Too much of a coward to ask her out?" I teased.

"You wish." Blaise replied, moodily "Theo's the one who's scared."

"What're you talking about?" Theo asked, suddenly lost.

"Astoria." Draco coughed the name.

"What's with Astoria?" Theo asked, unsure.

"Dude, she's got it for you." Blaise patted Theo's back.

"What?" Theo chocked, on nothing really, other than air.

"Yeah, she does. She told me she likes—not wait, I think she said 'I like him. Really like him.' Oh and she mentioned feeling tongue-tied when you're around. She also said she forgets what she was doing or saying when she sees you, you know, she gets distracted." I supported Blaise's argument "oh yeah, and she said you're hot. " I paused before adding "today, she also said something along the lines of hopeing to get stuck under a mistletoe with Theo on the other side."

Blaise whistled. "she got her wish granted."

"And Pansy agreed Theo's hot." I grinned at Blaise.

No one could miss his fallen, jealous expression.

"Though, she stated she likes chocolate boys, and said something that translates into 'Blaise is sexy'."

I could see his face light up. "She said that?"

"No, I lied." I replied.

"Oh."

"Just kidding!" I laughed "she did say that."

I got up, deciding to leave the boys alone for a while "Well, gentlemen and Blaise, I will let you be, for a while."

"Gentlemen and Blaise?" Blaise asked "aww, come on! That was cheap."

"No, it was dry." I grinned.

"Oh, yeah," before leaving I added to Draco "find me when they" I pointed at Theo and Blaise "leave you alone."

I smiled sweetly and walked out of the room.

Two seconds later, Draco joined me.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to stop this chapter when Hermione realized she loved Draco, yeah like right there when she says 'I was in love with him'; but I realized you guys would kill me.**

**PLEASE leave a review.**

**-cherryblossom**


	18. Dates

Dates

{Chapter 18}

Soon, the school was buzzing with preparations for Christmas. Classes were over, and younger students who wished left for home. Older students stayed because of the Christmas ball. The Heads decided that, for fun, they were going to post the names of partners for the ball; so that the whole school may know.

Meaning, when someone got asked out to the ball and accepted, their name appeared with their partner's names. Otherwise, that person isn't on the list.

Astoria, Pansy and I went to check the list everyday, just to prove to Astoria that Theo wasn't taking anyone so far. For some reason she felt he was going to ask her sister out.

"Seriously, who wants to take that pig to a ball?" Pansy snorted as Astoria scanned the list.

"Relax Astoria, the guy is either busy and needs to find time to ask you out, or is trying to do it properly; like at the right moment." I said.

"Or he doesn't want to ask me." Astoria put in.

"More like, scared you're gonna reject him." I snorted.

"Did anyone ask you, Pansy?" I asked, changing the subject of Astoria and Theo.

"No." she shook her head "you?"

"Not officially." I replied "though I'll go with Draco, because we're going out."

"Yeah, you're lucky." Astoria murmured absentmindedly.

"Hey look!" I pointed at the list "Weasley's taking Brown."

"God, those Gryffindorks are weird when it comes to relationships." Pansy said.

"Potter is going with Ginny Weasley," Astoria pointed out.

"At least Potter has the guts to ask her out," Pansy huffed "unlike Blaise."  
"Yeah, unlike Blaise" I agreed.

* * *

"You won't believe what happened!" Pansy came running and screaming happily.

"Pansy, we're trying to eat." Astoria said, annoyed.

"No, listen!" Pansy exclaimed, "BLAISE ASKED ME TO THE BALL!"

Astoria gaped. I clapped happily "Pansy, that's awesome!"  
Pansy and I hugged, while Astoria grumbled "so I am the only one who doesn't have a partner."

"Don't sweat it, if Theo doesn't ask you; you either ask him, or you go with someone else and show him what he's missing." I suggested.

"I am not going with anyone else." Astoria huffed.

"Suit yourself." Pansy shrugged, still happy with her news.

"By the way, Draco didn't ask me yet," I reminded Astoria.

"He's going to ask you sometime sooner," Astoria argued.

"Must you be so pessimistic?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am being honest!" Astoria defended herself.

"Honest, my ass." I scoffed.

Astoria just had to worry.

* * *

"So, Blaise asked Pansy out…" I told Draco.

"Hmmm." He replied, distractedly.

Draco was doing some essay McGonagall felt like giving him because he laughed at Ron when he made a mistake. I used to think he deserved it, but now I think it's unfair. Mainly because Draco was actually laughing with the whole class, because Blaise was making faces.

"Are you going to ask me?" I asked.

"Sure." He didn't bother look up, just replied.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What?" He finally looked up and scowled when he saw me. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

I rolled my eyes inwardly, "yeah, you weren't listening."

"What were you saying, again?" he asked, going back to his work.

"you know what? Forget it!" I threw the pillow on the couch I was sitting on and made to leave.

"Okay, Harmony." Draco walked after me "I'm sorry, okay? I've got to finish that essay, because McGonagall wants it tomorrow. You know how she hates me, and if I don't hand it in, I'm going to be in more trouble."

I turned around to face him, hands on my hips "Like I care about your essay?"

Now I thought it serves him right.

"Aww, come on Harmony," He moaned "you're going to give me attitude too?"

"It's a girl thing, I guess." I muttered.

Draco sighed before getting on his knees, taking one of my hands in his and saying "Harmony Evans, would you please go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Although this was very formal, I burst out laughing "seriously, I thought you were going to propose."

"Do you want me to?" He asked, tiredly.

"No." I shook my head "that would be very creepy."

He smiled, a true smile, not a smirk; and I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought I had to take a picture of him right then and there, because no one would believe me if I said Draco Malfoy could smile. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't help but notice how much better he looked. "will you go to the Ball with me?"

"You should smile more often, you look better when you smile." I replied, grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "would you answer the question? I asked you a million times already."

"No, you only asked me twice." I grinned wider.

"Just answer the question," he said impatiently.

"Why are you dying to know? It's not like I am going with anyone else, we're dating, remember?" I said "But, yes; I would love to go with you."

He breathed a sigh of relief and I laughed. "You're something else, Harmony." He told me, while wrapping me in his arms.

* * *

The day before Christmas was when the play took place. That night was the Christmas Ball.

We had two days to shop in Hogsmeade, and they were the two days before Christmas. Unfortunately we had to shop for Christmas presents then.

I bought presents for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, and of course, Draco. I just hoped my Gryffindor friends wouldn't be so stupid to send me their gifts to the Slytherin common room, or else things would get too suspicious.

Or, the whole thing would be blown off.

I decided that for this Ball, we girls should go with the theme pink. Mainly because Daphne wouldn't know, and so is going to feel excluded. To add to the fun, I told Ginny and Luna to wear pink to the Ball too.

"I need to find a pink dress!" Pansy wailed.

We were in Hogsmeade looking for dresses. Poor Astoria was going to buy a dress just because. Theo still didn't ask her to the ball and she refused the three others who asked her.

"You know, I regret saying no to those boys." Astoria said, choking back tears.

I put my arms around her "don't worry, Theo will ask you out."

"He doesn't seem to."

"At least we know he's not going with Daphne."

"Come on, just get a dress, I'm sure Theo will let you go to the ball without a partner. Not that it's going to happen." I said.

Astoria managed a smile. "Thanks, Harmony. You're the best."

We looked through a bunch of pink dresses, until the world seemed to all look pink.

But, we did find the right dresses, eventually.

"Let's go back, I am so tired." Astoria rubbed her eyes, like a child.

"Don't you want to wait for the guys?" I asked her.

"No," She replied "I don't want to see Theo."

Pansy and I exchanged a worried glance; though we didn't show Astoria how troubled we were.

"Okay" Pansy shrugged, and so we paid for the dresses and went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Are you or are you not going to ask Astoria out?" Pansy snapped at Theo, slamming a book in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"Astoria is fucking waiting for you to ask her to the Ball and you're sitting here doing nothing!" Pansy yelled.

"Sheesh Pansy, you don't have to yell." Theo groaned.

"Why aren't you asking her?"

Theo looked at me for help but I stood with Pansy. "I would like to know that too."  
"I'm too busy."

"Too busy to go up to her and say 'Astoria would you go to the Ball with me?' God Theo, it takes less than a minute!" I shoved him.

"Okay, now I am being attacked for not asking Astoria out?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Astoria is our friend, and if she's not happy, we have to do something about it." Pansy crossed her arms under her chest.

Draco and Blaise walked in at that moment, Theo looked at them for help and they laughed. "I am being attacked by your girls."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Theo, while he wrapped his arms around me.

"He's too busy to ask Astoria to the ball, and which is in like, what? Two days?" I shot.

"Relax Harmony." Draco laughed "he's just too scared."

"Am not," Theo huffed.

"If you can't ask her in person, would you at least bother write it in a note or something?" Blaise suggested.

"Exactly." Pansy agreed.

"God, I can't believe you guys!" Theo snapped and walked to his room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Theo was no where to be seen. Astoria was overly stressed about not being asked to the Ball and so decided she was too ugly and fat; therefore no one asked her. She then decided she was going to diet.

"You're not going to get any prettier this way, Astoria." Blaise told her, hopping she'll eat.

"When girls starve themselves, they don't look good, they look like idiots." Draco agreed.

Pansy and I started waving food in front of her, trying to tempt her; but she was too stubborn.

"Get a life, Astoria." I finally snapped "Theo's not the only guy on earth."

"He's the only guy on earth I would ever love." She snapped back.

Everyone else sighed.

That was when Theo walked in. He looked overly confident and happy when he walked up to Astoria.

"What now?" She took her bad mood on him, though he deserved it, 'cause he was the reason she was in a bad mood.

"Astoria, would you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" he asked loudly so that everyone could hear.

I dropped my spoon, gaping.

_Seriously?_

Everyone sitting in the Great Hall was paralyzed for a while, waiting for Astoria to answer.

Blaise finally whispered "it worked."  
Astoria gaped for a second, before standing up and saying "you couldn't ask a bit sooner?"

"Sorry," Theo mumbled.

"I don't know, I have to think about it." She replied.

"Astoria!" Pansy shrieked. "What are you doing, this is your chance!"

Astoria ignored her and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Astoria, seriously?" Theo hurried after her. "Wait." She didn't stop "what is wrong with you?"

I didn't know what happened next, because the door shut with a loud bang, and they were out of earshot.

* * *

"What did you say?" I asked Astoria when I saw her next.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you say yes to Theo?"

"Did you think I would say no?"

"Answer the question will you?" I said tiredly. "and yes, I thought you'd say no, after that drama you put on in the Great Hall."

"I'm not stupid Harmony." She sang.

"So you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes!" She replied "I was just a bit angry at breakfast. Besides, I wanted to answer him in private. So I could get away with kissing him again." She grinned.

"I'll never understand you, Astoria." I mumbled.

"Don't bother; because no one ever does." She laughed.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so this chapter is like an introduction to the Christmas Ball. **

**hope you liked it! ****please review!****  
-cherryblossom**


	19. The Christmas Ball

The Christmas Ball

{Chapter 19}

The Christmas Ball was also held in the Great Hall.

Pansy, Astoria and I were wearing pink of course. They still didn't know I told Ginny and Luna to wear pink too. Like I was going to tell them!

We stood outside, waiting for the boys to come to accompany us. We were on the top stair, leading to the Great Hall, when Ginny and Luna appeared.

Ginny, of course, was going to the ball with Harry. Luna on the other hand, had surprised everyone by going with Neville.

"I hope we look okay," Ginny said, a bit self-consciously.

Oh yea, Harry was going to see her.

"You look great Ginny." Luna assured her.

"I don't know. Pink isn't usually my colour," Ginny said.

"What the heck?" Pansy asked as she saw Ginny and Luna's dresses.

"Why are you guys wearing pink?" Astoria asked.

"It's a free country. No one said we couldn't wear pink." Ginny huffed.

Her dress was pink –duh?— with very thin straps, and a heart shaped cut –what you'd normally call neck opening—that was right above her chest. The skirt was held together at some points, giving the dress a ruffled look, almost as if it had many layers of skirt; the bodice was very tight.

Luna's dress, also pink, looked like a halter top dress, thought the back was laced like a corset. The skirts were layered, and the bodice was tightly fit.

"Whatever, our dresses are way better," Pansy scoffed.

Pansy's dress was a hot-magenta pink colour. It had a heart-shaped cut at the top and a huge skirt. The bodice was very tightly fit, and with silver 'beads' going across, around the waist.

Astoria's dress was light pink, also with a heart-shaped. The skirt was made of tulle fabric with small, pretty flowers on it near the waist line. The bodice looked like it was layered, although it really wasn't.

My dress, on the other hand, was a very light pink. It had straps that were about two inches wide, and low cut neck opening, in the shape of a heart. The bodice was beaded, and was closely fit. The skirt was huge, also beaded. It was two skirts really, since one was made of thick fabric, that defined the actual colour, and the other was see through. It was grand.

"Why the hell is everyone wearing pink?" Daphne screeched, arriving.

We weren't waiting for her.

But she met up with us anyways.

Daphne's dress was very weird. It was closely fit at the top, with a loose skirt, which was lifted on one side with a silver pin, showing all the way up to her knee. The back of the dress was cut all the way until the waist, and was held with four straps which overlapped.

Not very pretty.

"We wanted to wear pink, have a problem with that?" I told her.

"Come on girls, let's just go," Pansy said.

Astoria eyed Daphne for a while "You've found someone to take you?"  
"And you finally got Theo to take you?" Daphne shot at her sister "what? Slipped him a love potion in his pumpkin juice?"

"Oh, I don't need to slip people love potions, they just love me for who I am," Astoria smiled sweetly.

Daphne snorted.

Astoria turned around and descended down the stairs, seeing Theo. She took his hand as he led her towards the ballroom.

I watched Pansy and Blaise leaved, before going with Draco, he waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, just like Theo and Blaise did for their girls.

"You look lovely," he whispered, when I reached him.

He kissed my hand softly.

"Thank you." I replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

We made our way through the crowd of people inside the Great Hall; which was made to look like an ice castle. The Great Hall was all blue and icy; with icicles on the ceiling and ice chairs. I wondered if the chairs were cold, but seeing as to how people looked to enjoy sitting on them, I guessed they're pretty warm. Must be magic.

When the music started, which was shortly after we arrived, and Dumbledore announced the beginning of the ball, we started dancing.

I was glad my heels were comfortable, because it seemed like we were going to dance all night.

Dancing with Draco made me think about him. I surprised myself by thinking how he looked like under all his clothes. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and realized my blush showed because Draco smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I decided to play coy.

"You're blushing," He said.

"So?"

"It's cute," He smiled.

"Stop smiling." I said, thinking about how good he looked when he did.

He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes. Why did Slytherins have to be so annoying?

"Do you love to torture me or something?" I asked.

"I didn't think seeing others smiling tortured you," he challenged.

"Seeing you smiling is torture," I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow and I added "because it's irresistible. And come on, I don't think you want to go there in this company."

He smiled again, and I groaned, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Ball was going to end at midnight, forty-five minutes before midnight, I couldn't take Draco's smiling anymore. I told him my feet hurt, which were part true, and so went to sit down and relax.

Astoria came to sit beside me and sighed "my feet are burning," she complained.

"Danced much?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I am tired." I replied.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked.

"Partially," I admitted "but also because Draco kept smiling, and he looks really alluring when he does."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled.

I smiled back, "how's Theo."

She looked taken aback, "fine, I guess."

"I mean, was he like you expected him to be?" I laughed at her expression.

"Way better," she grinned.

"Good to know." I got up and decided to find Draco to dance again, before the end of the night "I think I am going to dance again. Just to make sure Draco isn't fooling around with anyone else." I joked.

"Don't worry," Astoria winked "he doesn't cheat."

* * *

Draco walked me to the bottom stair of the girls' dormitories, just because boys weren't allowed anywhere up those stairs. He kissed me quickly, because the Common Room was stuffed with people walking back to their rooms.

"Good night," he said.

"see you tomorrow." I replied, forgetting tomorrow was already here, since it was past midnight. "See you in the morning," I corrected, even though that didn't sound the right either. "And, merry Christmas."

He smiled at me "Merry Christmas to you too."

Watching him walk away towards the boys' dormitories, I just smiled and shook my head; thinking of how if we were alone, I would probably be in his arms by now.

But I wasn't so previliged.

* * *

**A/N: not the best chapter, but I tried.**

**Next is Christmas morning, and Boxing Day (at Hogsmeade)**

**Hope you had fun with this chapter. If you have any suggestions for Draco's present for Hermione, leave a review, or Private Message me (I need help, because I have no idea what Draco should get Hermione for Christmas.)**

**Love you all!**

**-cherryblossom**


	20. Christmas

Christmas

{Chapter 20}

Almost everyone woke up late on Christmas morning, thanks to the Ball yesterday. When I woke up, light was pouring through the window, and although we're underground, there is a part that is outside. I have been fortunate enough to have a room that allows some light in.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Astoria threw a pillow on my face. "We're unwrapping presents."

"Presents!" I remembered the best part of Christmas.

I took to unwrapping my pile of presents and setting the gifts aside. Finally, I am faced with a small box that looks like it contains something special.

"What's that!" Pansy asked, coming to sit by my side.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

"Open it!" Astoria bounced, excited to see what was inside.

I opened the box to see a note inside.

"Toss that aside." Pansy said, grabbing the note.

"Hey, let me read it," I took the note and closed the box, so that the gift remained a surprise.

Then I read out loud. "Dear Harmony, merry Christmas. I hope you like what I picked for you. Honestly, I couldn't think of anything else. Love, Draco."

Pansy and Astoria giggled while I opened the lid very carefully. Inside I find a silver ring with two emerald hearts.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"It is." Astoria and Pansy agreed.

I slipped the ring on and held it up to examine it. I smiled to myself; forgetting for a moment that Draco loved Harmony and not me.

* * *

"Is that new?" Ginny asked me when she saw the ring on my finger.

"Yes, it's from Draco." I said, proud. "Don't you like it?"

She whistled "that guy sure can buy jewellery."

"Wait, Malfoy gave you a ring?" Ron spluttered "what the heck? He's not marrying you or anything."

I rolled my eyes, and for a moment I was going to say that Draco loved Harmony not Hermione, then I thought of how that would make Ron feel a lot better. "Don't worry Ron, we're going to get married once we're through school." I lied.

His face turned beet red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're becoming mean Hermione." Harry laughed too.

"I've been put in Slytherin." I reminded him.

Since it was Christmas, and I wanted to spend time with my real friends, I told them to meet me in the room of requirement so that we can exchange gifts and see each other.

"I guess you were put there for a reason." Ginny laughed.

"I always think that." I replied.

"It's not funny!" Ron grumbled "Hermione, you're acting like a stupid Slytherin who doesn't have virtue or self-respect."

"No I am not," I snapped.

"Why do you guys have to fight all the time?" Harry sighed.

"He's the one who's acting like a baby!" I said self defensively.

"She's the one who turned her back on us, lied to us and now is dating sodding Malfoy and is proud of it!" Ron said.

"Watch your mouth Ronald. 'Sodding Malfoy' happens to be my boyfriend." I warned.

"Oh, and you love him, do you? You're in love with Stupid, idiot, ferret-face Malfoy?" Ron challenged.

"At least Draco doesn't cheat on his girlfriends," I shot, intending to hurt Ron. "You're the one who caused all this, Ron." I waved my hand signalling what is happening between us "maybe, if you didn't cheat on me, we wouldn't be fighting over my love life. Besides, have I ever asked you about yours? Did I object to who you were seeing? _No_. I just objected to the fact that you cheated on me. And that was for my own sake. If you really cared about me Ron, you wouldn't have touched Lavender."  
"You really do belong in Slytherin. You only care about yourself," Ron told me.

"At least Slytherin have self-dignity and respect. They also have standard. You've never heard of a Slytherin sleeping with someone when they're dating someone else, have you?" I said.

Ron stammered.

"Do you guys have to fight?" Ginny snapped "it's Christmas for Merlin's sake."

She was right, of course. So I just shot Ron a nasty look, bit my tongue and refrained from saying more.

* * *

"Let's go shopping!" I said, first thing the next morning.

Astoria and Pansy moaned sleepily.

"It's boxing day, girls! We get sales on everything, so why not go?" I told them cheerfully. "Everyone's going to Hogsmeade. And the weather is nice for a day in December."

"Yay, boxing day!" Pansy moaned.

"Get up!" I hit her with my pillow. "Come on, Blaise is going to Hogsmeade with Draco."

That did the trick. She sat up at the mention on Blaise's name.

"Come on Astoria, let's go to Hogsmeade." Pansy jumped around.

"You guys go without me." Astoria said sleepily.

"Theo's going too." I told Astoria.

"So?"

"Daphne is coming too." I said. "You don't want Daphne and Theo together."

Luckily, Daphne was in the washroom, and so didn't hear.

Astoria groaned. "Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

We shopped for everything we wanted. We just walked into a store, looked around and bought what we wanted; this was the Slytherins' way of shopping.

We also shopped for New Year's event, since we were in Hogsmeade already.

We went to the Three Broomsticks afterwards. Theo, Draco and Blaise were there. So were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. But the Slytherins weren't sitting with the Gryffindors or Ravenclaw. Surprisingly, Daphne was there, sitting with the Slytherin boys.

She wasn't all over Theo. She was all over Draco.

"Hey," I said, walking straight towards the Slytherins.

There was no way Daphne was going to flirt with my boyfriend.

"Hi, Harmony, didn't see you there." Draco jumped.

I smiled "anyone sitting here?" I asked.

I didn't wait for an answer; I just sat down next to Draco.

"No one was sitting there yet." Blaise said.

Pansy and Astoria sat around the table too, though they had to drag extra chairs.

"So, Draco; you were saying?" Daphne asked, once everyone sat down.

He shrugged, "I was about to tell you to shut up."

Everyone coughed a laugh, trying to suppress it.

"Ouch," Daphne giggled like it was and okay thing.

"No, I'm serious Daphne." Draco leaned across the table closer to her "in case you haven't realized, I am dating Harmony."

"So? Should that stop us from anything?"

"There is no us." Draco corrected. "you know what?"

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not going to talk about this. At least not in here."

"You're just going out with Harmony because she is supposedly hot." Daphne accused.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then you don't know me." Draco got up. "Excuse me, but I think I will be heading back now."

I got up to follow him, but he didn't show any sign of wanting me to come along.

"See, he doesn't even want you." Daphne smirked at me.

"Yea right," I scoffed. "Everyone can tell how much he wants _you_."

"No-one can resist her," Blaise said, with heavy sarcasm.

"See, even Blaise agrees I am hot." Daphne said happily.

"I was being sarcastic?" Blaise now sounded annoyed. "Come on people, let's go."

When Daphne stood up and followed us, I glared at her "Who said you were a person?"

She gasped "seriously, Evans, how cheap!"

I smirked at her "your gasp showed the exact opposite."

And with that, I walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

I had to admit it was a very weird Christmas—and Boxing Day. Not exactly my ideal way of spending my favourite holiday. I've had been through two 'fights' –well, verbal fights—on both days, and honestly, I wasn't planning on arguing with anyone else.

Luckily, there was New Year's event coming up, which was a karaoke party; Theo asked for ideas. He and Padma wanted to know who is participating and who is singing what, just so they can have the music and lyrics ready.

I couldn't wait; it was going to be so much fun!

* * *

**A/N: okay, i think this chapter is a bit weird, but i am keeping it that way. i am working on many projects at the moment (including school ones) so my updates arent going to be as frequent. **

**thanks for reading!**

**-cherryblossom**


	21. New Year's Karoke

New Year's Karaoke

{Chapter 21}

I waved at Ginny, Harry –and Ron—as I walked past them in the hall. We were going to the Karaoke party that was held for New Year's. Right now, it was still December 31st, but in three hours, it would be January 1st.

"Hey," Ginny called "are you singing anything?"

"You bet." I grinned.

I pretended not to notice the confused whisper around me. People were not used to a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being civil to one another, but I was done pretending to hate my friends.

If someone had problems with that, they could excuse themselves from Hogwarts. _*cough* Daphne *cough*_

"Look, Draco!" Daphne said "Evans is talking to Weasley."  
"Okay," Draco nodded, not interested.

"She's talking to a _Gryffindor_! They are _friends_." Daphne insisted.

"Got a problem with that?" I mocked "upset that I can make friends and you can't?"

She took a deep breath as if trying to calm down. "Don't mess with me."

I smirked victoriously. When she got mad, I knew I won my battle. "Okay."

"Come on Harmony, let's go!" Draco suddenly pulled me walking towards the Great Hall.

"Excited?"

"Yeah!" he grinned "Theo, Blaise and I have a surprise for you girls."  
"_Us girls_?" I asked.

"You, Astoria and Pansy."

"Oh! Okay!" I would have clapped my hands together if he wasn't holding one of them.

* * *

This time, the Great Hall looked like a karaoke club. Huge _Muggle_ speakers were placed up front with a huge wide screen TV for displaying the lyrics. There were four mics placed connected to the speakers.

It was grand.

"Hey, are you singing?" Astoria asked me, when we met inside.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Theo said something about a surprise he, Draco and Blaise have for us."

"Yeah, Draco told me too."

"Wonder what it is?"

"Probably a song," I laughed "what else is there for them to do here?"

"True. What would they sing though?" she questioned.

"That; I don't know." I replied.

"I guess we'll find out." She shrugged.

In a few minutes, music started playing, and people were singing. A Hufflepuff girl and some of her friends sang a Muggle song called G6.

"They sound horrible." Pansy moaned. "It's hurting my ears."

"But they sound just like the Muggle singer," I said.

"I never heard that song, and I am not planning on hearing it." Astoria admitted.

As the night wore on, different people sang different songs. It was mostly Muggle songs which were sang. I guess it was because Wizards have such stupid ones.

Then, Ginny walked up on the stage, she was grinning as she grabbed the mic from the last signer and said "Okay, so, chances are; everyone knows I am Ginny Weasley."

A loud roar of applause erupted from everyone who wasn't Slytherin.

Ginny laughed and continued "I am going to sing a song by a Muggle artist called Pink. Let's just say that the song is called Perfect." She laughed, and I understood why. The song she was talking about was called *f-word* perfect, as I like to call it. "I would like to dictate this song, although it is not mine, to my best friend Hermione Granger," she looked at me as she said those last words, "who isn't personally present."

The music to the song started and Ginny sang the words as perfectly as if she was the real singer.

"_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_The world stares while I__ swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, 'cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?_

…_._

_Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever._"

"You've got to admit, that girl can sing." Pansy was among those who cheered very loudly.

So was I, of course.

"Who knew she could rap?" I clapped.

"True."

"Thanks guys!" Ginny bowed quickly before bouncing off the stage, and handing the mic to Daphne Greengrass.

Astoria groaned "what's she singing?"

"Probably a stupid song, one as stupid as her," Pansy told in a manner that said 'isn't-this-obvious'.

"Hey guys," Daphne's fake-sweet voice echoed "of course you all know me," A loud 'no' erupted from the crowd, but that didn't seem to shake Daphne off, "I am going to sing a Muggle song called 'Hello' by the Muggle artists Dragonette and Martin Solveig."

Everyone who recognized the name of the song moaned. It was just our luck that Daphne of all people had to sing the song, too.

"_I could stick around and get along with you, hello._

_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello._

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party._

_Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey._

_Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really think that you should know._

_I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello._

_I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello._

_It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party._

_It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey._

_Kinda like this game but there's something you should know._

_I just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey._

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello._

_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello._

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party._

_Don't get too excited cause thats all you get from me hey._

_Yeah I think your cute but really you should know._

_I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello._

_I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello._

_It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party._

_It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey._

_Kinda like this game but there's something you should know._

_I just came to say hello, hey._"

"I am so glad it is over," I said, when she was finished.

"I know." Astoria fanned herself.

"Hey, Harmony, are you singing anything?" Pansy asked me suddenly.

"I don't know… I am not sure what t sing." I tried to think of a song I might want to sing.

"You said something about a song called Stuttering the other day," Astoria reminded me.

"Oh!" I jumped up "sure, I'll sing that!"  
"You go girl." Pansy cheered as I walked on stage.

Luckily, everyone seemed happy when they saw me. Someone whistled while a few called out "Harmony, you're the best!"

"Okay," I started, "I don't need to introduce myself, so all I am going to say is that I am going to sing Fefe Dobson's 'Stuttering' which I sing for my ex-boyfriend."

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for singing. I was glad I've been to a lot of karaoke parties with my friends in France, so I knew how to sing. The music started; and having practiced singing this song I started at just the right moment,

_"There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side 'til the very end  
'Til you pushed me in the fire  
I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on  
It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end  
Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me accommodate  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Now the seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer  
You can tell me this, you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember  
'Cause I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well  
It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end  
Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out  
I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse  
Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)  
Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa  
(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)._"

People applauded loudly, and I smiled as I walked off the stage, ignoring the requests for encores.

"That was great, Harmony!" Astoria shrieked.

"Thanks."

"Did you really date a jerk?" Pansy asked.

"Did you think Draco is the first guy I date?"

"No," She said. "I just can't imagine someone being a jerk towards you."

"Believe it, because you're witnessing it." Astoria replied for me, referring to Daphne.

More people sang, and soon we found it was 11:10 P.M.

"So close to new year's," Pansy sighed.

"Yeah," I remembered years ago when I was a kid and wished to stay up until midnight on New Year's Eve. But I dropped unconscious at around 11:50.

Suddenly, the girls were all screaming happily, as if they just saw their idol, or favourite person. It was the kind of scream that exploded when famous people like Michael Jackson walked on stage.

I turned around to see Draco who was shooting a deathly glare at an innocent looking Blaise.

Finally, Draco faced the audience and said, "I was going to chicken out of this one, but Blaise won't let me. I am going to sing JRDN's 'Like Magic'; dictating it to my girlfriend, Harmony." He pointed at where I was sitting just to get everyone to look at me. "On a final note, I just want my buddy Blaise to know, he's a dead man."

Draco sang the song beautifully, and I couldn't help but smile, and feel that happiness swelling inside of me.

"_your love is like magic magic magic  
your love is like magic magic magic  
the sky never been so blue  
the grass never looked so green and i  
i wanna give my all to you  
cause i never felt this feeling in my life  
got me going shorty your so bad  
my money never went so fast  
can't front your the best i ever had  
it was undiscovered love in you i found  
i just gotta have it  
i reach out and grab it  
your love is like magic  
baby (uh uh oh)  
your love is like magic  
baby (uh uh oh)  
can't even imagine  
you were miles away  
somewhere in outer space  
and just to see your face  
i'd have to find a way  
baby (uh uh oh)  
no this isn't average  
baby (uh uh oh)  
your love is like magic magic magic  
yea yea yea  
your love is like magic magic magic (baby uh uh oh)  
yea yea yea  
your love is like magic magic magic (baby uh uh oh)  
the airs never been so clear  
the months used to feel like years  
but that changes every time your near  
it's like i'm starting over everyday  
something sexy bout the way you smile  
it pulls me in and i just don't know how  
i'm hypnotized i'm under your spell  
baby i'm not going anywhere  
i just gotta have it  
i reach out and grab it  
your love is like magic  
baby (uh uh oh)  
your love is like magic  
baby (uh uh oh)  
can't even imagine  
you were miles away  
somewhere in outer space  
and just to see your face  
i'd have to find a way  
baby (uh uh oh)  
no this isn't average  
baby (uh uh oh)  
your love is like magic magic magic  
yea yea yea  
your love is like magic magic magic (baby uh uh oh)  
yea yea yea  
your love is like magic magic magic (baby uh uh oh)  
i know it's hard to believe it until the first touch  
we magicians know how to make you all believe in us  
when you believe in us  
there ain't no stopping us  
cause it's your love you know i just can't get enough oooh _ooh  
_i just gotta have it  
i reach out and grab it  
your love is like magic  
baby (uh uh oh)  
your love is like magic  
baby (uh uh oh)  
can't even imagine  
you were miles away  
somewhere in outer space  
and just to see your face  
i'd have to find a way  
baby (uh uh oh)  
no this isn't average  
baby (uh uh oh)  
your love is like magic magic magic  
yea yea yea  
your love is like magic magic magic (baby uh uh oh)  
yea yea yea  
your love is like magic magic magic (baby uh uh oh)_."

Everyone clapped so hard, their hands were probably hurting. I know mine were. Draco turned on his heels in a manner that was more playful than anything, and began walking off the stage.

"You're in the next one too, man." Blaise reminded him.

Draco laughed "I know, getting my other mic."

Theo and Blaise joined Draco on the stage; the three of them were wearing microphone headsets.

"So, Draco's on stage again." Theo introduced "and the three of us are going to sing Jls's everybody in love for our girlfriends."

"Yeah right, like he has one," Astoria huffed, in a whisper I could barely hear.

"Astoria, I know you're saying 'Theo doesn't have a girlfriend', and really, the only reason I didn't ask you out yet is because I don't want to ambush you between class and just ask you out, I wanted it to be more formal."

"Anyways, since Theo's done his little intro, we're going to get this over with, before my ear bursts thanks to this thing." Blaise joked.

People laughed at the fact that Blaise's ear would burst due to a headset.

"_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up hand up" _they sang together._  
_"_You know you need someone  
When the need's so strong  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment  
Standing still until they come back,_" Theo sang. _  
_"_You accept that they've, got things to do  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you  
If hurt is missing your baby  
I've done too much of it lately_," Blaise seemed to direct his words at Pansy, which I thought was pretty sweet. _  
_"_Cuz' every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you,_" they sang the chores together. _  
_"_And even when we mad, and say we're through  
Deep inside you feel the same way i do  
Might as well turn around and just end this  
Cause it's harder tryin' to stay mad_" clearly, this was Theo's song because he had the most lines.  
"_I could tell you that you can't stay here  
Knowing just as soon as you disappear  
That I'll be missing you baby  
Soon as you get up and you walk away_" Finally, Draco got to sing._  
_"_Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
If you're in love  
Put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go put your hands up  
If your in love  
Put your hands up  
Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you!_"

Theo best part about their duet was the fact that they danced to it too. Pansy, Astoria and I couldn't feel any happier.

"That was really sweet of them," Pansy said, while the clapping and cheers started dying.

"Yeah, especially of Theo. To tell everyone he's going to ask you out." I admitted.

"Only I hope he does ask me out," Astoria pointed out.

"You're so negative." Pansy brushed hair out of her eyes.

"What did you think?" A new familiar voice asked.

I whirled around to see Draco, he was neither smiling nor smirking. It was in between, really.

"I think you could have done better," I joked.

"Aw… come on, we worked hard on that."

"Just kidding," I laughed "It was very good, actually."

"Glad you liked it." He said, before leaning in.

"Ewe, get a room." Blaise told us, before kissing Pansy.

Draco punched Blaise saying "hypocrite."

Blaise grinned in response. "Sure."

"TEN… NINE… EIGHT…" The sounds of students chanting echoed.

"SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR…" we joined in, "THREE… TWO… ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The hall erupted in cheers and claps. It was now officially 1999.

"Happy new year, Harmony," Draco said, over the noise.

"Happy new year, Draco." I replied, standing on tip-toe to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter's long thanks to all the lyrics. lyrics are in italics and are underlined. you may want to skip them.**

**please leave a review, i know i took forever to write this chapter, but i tried. really.**

**thanks to all my beloved readers.**

**-cherryblossom**


	22. Confession Session

**A/N: sorry everyone for my late update, but i've got my exams coming up in four weeks, and that means more homework, since there isnt time for a lot of class work. i tried my best in this chapter.**

**another thing i wanted to say, somone mentioned that in the last chapter (the karaoke) the songs are modern, mostly 2010-2011 songs, but the story takes place in 1998-1999. i want to admit that i am aware of that, and the reason the songs dont correspond with the dates, is because i dont really know any 1998 songs, and i wasnt going to go through a bunch of them just to pick a few i liked. The other thing is, i picked the songs out of the ones i liked, so i usually listen to, and ones that i thought would work with each character. (i don't really like, however, the song Hello, which Daphne sang. that one i find annoying)**

**thanks for reading.**

**here's the next chapter**

**-cherryblossom**

* * *

Confession Session

{Chapter 22}

Two days later Astoria and I were having a "confession session". We were talking about almost everything. Astoria told me stories about her family, about her and Daphne. She told me some of her secrets, while all I was able to tell her was lies which worked with my new identity.

"You're one of the few people I can talk to," she told me.

"Yeah," I couldn't come up with a better response.

"I'm serious," she said.

"I know." I really did.

"Sometimes I wish I was more like you," She sighed, "pretty, smart, talented, loved by everyone, brave…"

"You really don't want to be me." I laughed, "All those things you're naming, cause me trouble."

"Not in school," she gave me a look.

"Well, that depends, really."

"Can I tell you another secret?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"You know Hermione Granger?" She asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't."

"Okay, so… I wish I was smart like her, you know. She's really smart, and she has a lot of friends, she's also really brave." Astoria went on "I wish I was like that. Brave enough to stand up and say what I really believe in."  
I almost laughed. Astoria, a Slytherin, was telling me she wanted to be like Hermione Granger; who is actually me.

"Why do you want to be like everyone else?" I asked her "you're a great person. You don't need to be like others."  
"I'm a coward," she said, loathingly. "I can't even face me sister and tell her I don't want to follow what she's up for me."

"Huh?"

"Daphne's the one who's made me a slut. She started off like that, and decided since I was her sister; I must be like that too. I don't want to be a whore, she's making me." Astoria explained "but I am too scared to tell her I don't want to do what she says. I am scared she'll hurt me, because she can. She knows how."

"She can't hurt you." I assure her.

"She'll hurt my friends," Astoria shook her head.

"Theo," I said in a whisper.

"You, Pansy, Draco and Blaise too."

"She can't hurt us, Astoria. She's harmless." I said.

"She can't physically hurt us, no." Astoria confirmed. "She can hurt us socially, though."  
"I don't care."

"She'll ruin your reputation. Don't you care about that?"

I was silent for a minute. Saying I don't care about my reputation would be a lie.

"I do care about it." I whispered.

"That's the point, I am a huge coward." She was at the brink of tears.

"Don't cry, Astoria." I said soothingly. "I am a coward too, you know."

"No you're not."

"I actually am. I am too scared to face the world with my real identity. All this you're seeing, it's a show I am putting on. This is not who I am. I pretend to be this happy-go-lucky, sweet, smart girl; when really, I am not."

"I don't believe you." She was now crying.

"Well, that's the truth." I shrugged "I am always worried about what people will think of me, that I change myself. You're not the only person who's scared of things Astoria."

"Yes I am," she cried.

"Stop being stubborn," I sighed.

"Fine, be a chicken all your life." I snapped.

I did not have patience for this.

* * *

"Where's Astoria?" Theo asked, during lunch.

"In our room, crying because she thinks she's the only cowards out there." I replied, nonchalantly.

"What? You're sure?"

"I was there when she started crying;" I said "I should know."

"Okay, that is so… not like Astoria." Blaise said.

"Yeah, exactly," Pansy shrugged.

"Why does she think she's a coward?" Draco asked.

"She thinks she a chicken because she can't tell her sister things." I replied, not wanting to get into too many details.

"Things? What things?" Blaise asked.

"That would be between me and her." I went back to my food.

"What was she doing when you left?" Theo asked.

"Crying, duh?"

"Okay… and what did you do to her before you left?"

"What makes you think I did something?" I said defensively.

"Did you snap at her?"

"Okay, fine! Yes I snapped at her!" I put my hands up in a defensive manner, "she was being stubborn, and I was trying to help. So I told her if she's going to be so stubborn she might as well be a coward all her life."

Theo slapped his head.

"What?"  
"This is Astoria. You tell her something like this, she'll think you don't want to be her friend," Blaise explained, "she probably won't talk to you for weeks."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, in disbelieve.

"Uh… no," Pansy replied, and then in a very soft voice she said "she's very sensitive."

"Her feelings get hurt easily." Theo added, "You should be more careful around her."

"Aw… Theo," I mocked, "I didn't think you'd care."  
"Hey," He said "didn't you hear me make that huge speech about being in love with her in front of the whole school."

"It wasn't the whole school. And you didn't tell her you 'loved her'." I corrected.

"Makes no difference," he shrugged in response.

"You should apologize to her though," Draco said "it's only right."

"Fine," I got up, worn-out. "I'll go apologize."

I walked out of the Great Hall and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room so that I could get to our dorm.

Sure enough, when I got to the dorm, Astoria was there. She wasn't crying anymore though. She was just laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I said, sounding lame.

"Hi." She replied, her voice monotone.

"Umm… I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I got to the point.

"For what?" she asked, like she didn't know.

"What happened earlier," I admitted "I kind of snapped at you. I know it isn't right."

"Are you apologizing because Draco told you to?" she asked "you know what? If that's the case, then keep it. I don't need to hear a speech when it means nothing."

"Uh, no; Draco didn't tell me to apologize. I felt the need to." I replied, leaving out the fact that Theo, Pansy, Draco and Blaise told me to apologize. But hey! I did apologize voluntarily—to a certain extent.

She shrugged, not saying anything.

"So… are we… friends?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Do you _want_ to be friends? Or do you have to suffer with me because I am Pansy's friend?" She asked.

"I want to be your friend." I replied honestly.

She looked at me, "I feel if I forgive you, it is too soon. But I don't really want to stay mad." She sighed. "I forgive you, I guess."

"Thanks," I never felt happier. Except maybe when Voldemort was defeated; and died.

"Sure."

"So… friends?" I extended my hand for her to shake or something.

She doesn't take it; instead she smiles slightly "okay… friends."


	23. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I _FINALLY_ finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait, everyone. You guys have been patient-and awesome! I may add. Like some of you might have seen on my profile, I had exams and a lot of homework to finish, and finally SCHOOL'S OUT. Well, for me it is.**

**Here's the next chapter! Hint hint, nudge nudge, Draco and Hermione get pretty intimate in this chapter. Don't worry though, I _DON'T_ write lemons, limes or whatever you may call them. It's still a T rated story. **

**Have fun reading, and please-although I don't really deserve it, due to my lack of updating-leave a review!**

* * *

Valentine's Day

{Chapter 23}

The first day of the next term started. Things went back to normal, except for the fact that I didn't ignore Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron or Neville. The Slytherins didn't approve of that, but they kept their comments to themselves, alright.

Valentine's day arrived in a flash. We had the day off, as a celebration, and were aloud to go to Hogsmeade in the morning. After dinner would be the Valentine dance; which was unsupervised.

"I can't believe it's going to be unsupervised," Pansy gushed "isn't that just wonderful?"  
"Sure." I said.

"You can expect a lot of nasty things going on," Astoria reminded "a lot of making out, touching…" she didn't need to say more.

"Come on, what are the chances someone is going to like… get raped? We're still in school!" Pansy countered.

"Well, what are the chances someone won't get hurt?" Astoria shot. "They're pretty high."

"Yeah… well. It doesn't have to be you who get hurt." Pansy shrugged "you'll be fine, as long as you're sober."

"There's going to be _alcohol_?" Astoria shrieked. "That's it! I'm not going."

"But… you always go to these parties! And every Slytherin party you've been to, has had alcohol!" Pansy objected. "And they were unsupervised."

"There weren't stupid Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. Not to mention, Hufflepuffs." Astoria scoffed.

"But…" Pansy started.

I put a hand on Pansy's shoulder "don't worry Pans, she'll change her mind."

* * *

An hour before the dance started, Astoria decided she couldn't stay behind.

"I told you she'd change her mind." I said.

"It's only because I have a date with Theo." Astoria defended her pride.

"Pufftt… right." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I am going." Astoria pulled a pink top on.

"Theme is red," Pansy reminded.

"And pink." Astoria corrected. "Besides, if I wear red, people would think I am going Gryffindor. And we wore pink to the Christmas ball."

"I thought…" I stopped when she gave me a silencing look.

"What are you wearing, Harmony?" Astoria covered quickly.

"Uhhh…this?" I moved my hand around my clothes.

I was wearing a dress made of pink fabric which was polka-dotted with hearts. It was a halter neck dress, with a white belt around the waist. The skirt was wide, and the dress ended around the middle of my thigh.

"It's a _Valentine's_ dance, not a 1950s Muggle dance," Astoria emphasized 'Valentine's'.

"Whatever," Pansy, who wore a similar dress, though red with white polka-dots (that looked like circles), said, "The dresses are pretty."

"You guys are matching," Astoria gasped in disbelief.

"Uh.. Yeah," Pansy said.

"I have an extra one of these, do you want it?" I asked, hoping to make things better.

"Hmmm… okay." Astoria grinned.

The last one was different; it was checkered with pink, a reddish hue and white. The other difference was the flower at the side beside the halter-neck.

Astoria took it happily "Thanks, its pretty."

"Your welcome."

We matched our dresses with high heels, and put our hair up. Astoria weaved flowers in her hair, Pansy added pearls, and I kept mine simple.

"You three are matching again?" Daphne snorted.

She wore a short mini-skirt that looks more like underwear, and a tank top. She had high-heeled furry boots—which I don't know how she found—to go along with it. Her hair, she curled and left in a mess down her shoulders. Daphne also had a lot of make up on, which made her look _horrible_.

"Yeah, we're matching." I shot back "who's your twin? Oh wait, you're that horrible no one wants to go down to your level and match with you."  
She turned the shade of red found on ladybugs, "watch it, Evans."  
"What're you going to do? Stick your middle finger at me?" I mocked "that's not going to hurt, you know."

Daphne had nothing better to say, so she just stormed out of the room.

"Come on girls, let's go." I said, and we made our way toward the Great Hall which now hosted the dance.

The Great Hall was decorated in pink, red and white. There were hearts all over the place, and fake baby cupids floating about. The dim lights made the Hall look more like a Muggle club.

On one side, there was a huge heart shaped table for refreshments. Half of it held drinks which where red and pink in colour, and half held heart shaped cupcakes, cookies, tarts, chocolates, and candy.

The music was loud, which made it seem like the walls were shaking. Obviously, there wasn't a teacher in sight, but the Great Hall was swarmed with students, though only students 4th year and up were allowed to attend.

Pansy said something I didn't catch.

"HUH?" I shouted over the music.

"LET'S GO FIND THE BOYS!" she repeated, louder.

"OKAY!" I agreed.

We dragged Astoria, in search for our dates. We found the boys talking to some girls in a corner. The girls were all over Draco, Theo and Blaise. One could see them drooling.

"Nasty," Astoria muttered.

"Hey!" a red faced Pansy stomped over to the boys. "You…" she grabbed a girl by the shoulder and spun her around "are drooling over my _boyfriend_."

"The hell are you?" The girl said bluntly.

"I happen to be Blaise's girlfriend." Pansy hissed.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Now you know," Pansy said angrily "now, _shoo_."

"Calm down Pans." Blaise rolled his eyes "we were just _talking_."

"'Just talking' on valentine's day?" I challenged "I _don't_ think so."

"You girls need to relax," Theo said. "You get jealous all the time."

"Abusive," Draco muttered.

"It happens that we have feelings," Astoria retorted.

"Why are we fighting on Valentine's day?" Blaise asked, changing the subject. "It's supposed to be a happy day for lovers."

I knew tricks too well to let this go, "Oh, lovers, you say?"

"We didn't think you guys loved us," Pansy spoke my next thought.

"You know what? Whatever," Astoria went on "We can get any guy we want. We don't need the three of you."

I couldn't believe how alike we thought.

"Yeah, she's right." Pansy and I nodded.

"Let's go girls." Astoria linked arms with me and Pansy, as we slowly made our way away from our boyfriends.

"Okay… whoa," Draco got up and walked after us "you're being a…"

I could tell he didn't know how to put it without angering me.

"A…?" I asked.

"Well, no offense, but you were being a bitch." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah? Okay," I said.

"Why are you even acting like this?" He asked.

"Uh… let's see…" I mused "According to you, I am acting like a bitch, right?"

He gulped but nodded.

"However, according to me, I just happen to have feelings. I happen to have fallen in love with you, and I happen to feel jealous when other girls drool over you. Is that still considered bitchy?"

"I don't know." He said, what I hoped was honestly "let's not talk about this."

"I am not letting it go," I folded my arms under my chest.

"Okay!" He put his hands up in defence "I'm sorry, okay."

"Okay," I smiled sweetly, and then put a serious face on "do you mean it?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it." I let go of Pansy and Astoria's hands and rest mine on my hips.

They did the same, Pansy sticking her hip out.

Draco sighed, "If you insist."

He put his hands around my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me.

When he pulled back, Draco was smirking, "is that enough?"

"Not exactly; but It'll have to do for now." I admitted.

"Come on," he rolled his eyes at me.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly as he led me away from Pansy and Astoria.

Somewhere in a dark corner, we had a 'little' make out session. It lasted for I don't know how long. No one seemed to have noticed and no one stopped us or interrupted us. That was why I guessed Pansy and Astoria were fine with their dates.

We decided we should dance for a while; mainly because the kissing was going to move onto something more, which wasn't exactly appropriate in here.

Down on the dance-floor, couples were dancing—duh—swaying to the music. Friends danced in circles, showing off their dance moves. Somehow, everything seemed so Muggle.

We waited for the next song to start; and to my surprise—and extreme happiness—it turned out to be one of my favourite songs by the Canadian—and this is a coincidence—singer, Shawn Desman. The song is called Electric.

"I love this song!" I said, pulling Draco behind me to the center of the dance-floor.

I noticed Astoria and Theo dancing nearby, but Pansy and Blaise were no where to be seen.

Hmmm… I didn't think Pansy retired for the night, it's too early. Besides, it felt like we just got here.

I just hoped wherever Pansy was, she was safe and happy, and not doing anything too intimate with Blaise. I shook the thought away, because it was too disturbing.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, taking my hand, and raising it above my head so I could spin.

"Wondering where Pansy is." I admitted "and hoping she isn't doing anything she'd regret."

"She won't regret anything she does with Blaise, trust me." Draco laughed.

Dancing with Draco was just so easy that I loose myself in the moment; I don't realize how many songs we've danced to. I don't keep track of the songs either.

"Oww… my foot's hurting," I said, sometime later.

"Let's stop for a while, should we?" Draco suggested.

I nodded in agreement, happy that he was willing to sit down for a few minutes.

We get something to drink, which turned out to be punch—with alcohol—and sit down on one of the big heart-shaped sofas.

"I don't know how Theo allowed alcohol into an unsupervised party with fourteen year olds." I shook my head.

"He didn't have a choice in what the refreshments were. Padma Patil took care of that." Draco sighed.

"Well, she did crap on her job. Half of the student body will be hung-over by morning." I said, sipping my punch.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Draco said "hey, I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go back to our dorms early? For…"

"…Make out session?" I finished for him.

He shrugged "maybe."

"I've got a better idea.'" I stood up, put my punch aside and held out my hand to him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, Draco." I rolled my eyes "and for the _fiftieth_ _time_, this is a room of _requirement_."

"I didn't know it was for this kind of requirements." He bit back a laugh.

"Look, there's a _bed_ right _there_!" I pointed, "So we can just guess it is okay to do this here."

"Sure…" He doesn't sound convinced.

"Are you going to get on with it, or should I change my mind?" I threatened.

"You don't have to change your mind," Draco whispered, leaning down to kiss me, again.


	24. Jealous

**A/N: So... I realized I didnt update in like... forever. So, I wrote this chapter on New Year's, since my resolution is to update sooner. I guess that means I better start writing again. Anyhow, here's the chapter; enjoy. And Happy New Year's!**

* * *

Jealous

{Chapter 24}

Winter snows slowly faded into spring showers. Outside, on the Hogwarts grounds, flowers began to bloom; and the trees grew green leaves once again. The school buzzed with activity; since Theo always had something for us to do. From skiing days to picnics and everything in between, the students of Hogwarts never seemed happier.

But with everyone's happiness, came my distress. My Gryffindor friends started acting awkwardly familiar with me. A greeting and smiles as we passed each other in the halls turned into constant talks and 'hanging out'. It got really hard to keep up with my act; and I wondered why my friends were doing this to me. They already knew I was pretending; they knew and promised to not expose me, so why were they doing this?

Ginny said it would promote inner-house amity; and would get everyone to realize that the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing was just lame. I didn't know why she was mentioning this now, and why Ginny really cared; she was never fond of the Slytherins herself.

My other friends, the Slytherins, began to notice the fact that I was spending more and more time with the Gryffindors; and let me admit; no one was very happy with that. I told them it was okay, that the Gryffindors were really nice and all; and though they backed off; I could tell they were still worried.

So on Saturday, when I was talking to Pansy, the whole conflict popped up into the conversation.

"What's up with you spending so much time with the Gryffindors?" Pansy asked.

"They're just… friends." I replied, slightly nervous.

"You know, Draco doesn't like it. He thinks you're being weird."

"What?" I felt like she slapped me across the face. Draco was calling me weird? After all we've been through? After months of dating, and what happened on Valentine's day?

"Well, you've got to know where he's coming from." Pansy insisted. "He and Potter were never friends."

I almost shouted at her that if Draco wasn't such a jerk all the time, maybe Harry would have been his friend. Instead, I just nodded, saying "I just don't know why he's calling me weird."

"Oh…" Pansy was silent for a minute; probably weighing her options here. She could lie to me about what was going on, which would hurt me when I found out; and she could just tell me straight on, which would still hurt my feelings.

"Just tell me the truth, Pansy." I said, finally.

She sighed, "You won't like it."

"I've got that feeling," I leaned back in my seat.

We were sitting in the library, supposedly doing homework; but you know friends. Girls especially; a homework session always turns into gossip-time. I don't know what was wrong with me lately; I think all that acting made me turn into someone else, but I didn't really mind gossip. Who knew Slytherins had such interesting stories to tell.

"Well; you know how you talk to that Weasley girl a lot?" Pansy started.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, the thing is; Draco thinks she's bad influence or something."

I choked on a laugh. "Bad influence?"

"Okay! I don't know the whole story, I really only heard it from Blaise; who didn't tell me the whole thing. But that's the simplest it gets. Draco isn't happy with your Gryffindor friends. Blaise thinks if you don't stop hanging around them; Draco will do something stupid."

I thought for a moment, "He's jealous." I concluded.

Pansy shrugged, "I can't really say. But I think so."

"It does make sense." I said; then decided what I would do next, "I should go talk to him."

"Maybe not now; 'cause he's got his Quidditch practice, remember?"

"Didn't they just have a practice yesterday?"

"The big game is tomorrow," Pansy said, "that's why they're practicing extra hard."

"Oh!" I slapped my forehead. What kind of a girlfriend was I, forgetting about Draco's game and all?

"What do I do now?" I asked.

She merely shrugged, "I don't really know. I think talking to him is a good idea. Maybe talk to those Gryffindors, tell them to back off for a while, you know?"

"Makes sense," I nodded.

"Oh, just make sure when you talk to Draco;" She hesitated for a minute, "make sure he's in a good mood."

"I will," I smiled. I haven't exactly seen Draco in a bad mood. That didn't mean I wanted to get to know his dark side.

I packed up my stuff, said goodbye to Pansy and headed out of the library. It was time I talked with a few people.

* * *

"You guys know that you're causing me a lot of trouble," I began.

"Trouble?" Harry echoed, clueless.

"Yes. You're acting so familiar and all. It's messing up my act." I said.

"So? What's the problem with a few dents in your act?" Ginny asked, "It's not like your plan is so perfect."

Sitting in the Room of Requirement, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I were talking about the problems I was facing. They didn't seem to get it. Ginny got really offended, I could tell.

"It was perfect," I retorted, "until you guys decided to ruin it for me."

"We didn't ruin it for you." Ron said.

"Yeah, he's right." Ginny nodded, "You should stop being paranoid. So what if Malfoy doesn't like you hanging out with us? You're gonna let your weirdo boyfriend boss you around?"

My face turned tomato red; she was _not_ calling my boyfriend weird. "First of all, Ginny;" I started, angrily. "As you mentioned it, Draco is _my_ boyfriend. Second of all, he's not weird."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a knowing glance, one that I found insulting.

"Okay!" I practically shouted, "even if he is weird; he's my _boyfriend_. And the guy I love, for that matter. You can label him weird if you want, that doesn't mean I'll hate him or anything. I love Draco just the way he is."

"Ah, Hermione, honey. When did you turn into such a cheesy romantic—" Ginny started, but I cut her off.

"I'm not turning into a freaking cheesy romantic anything!" I snapped. "Just leave me alone, already."

"When you say leave me alone…" Ron started.

"Yeah, I mean stop talking to me in the halls. I said I was okay with a wave and a hello every now and then. But going up to me in the middle of class? Talking to me at dinner? No, I'm not okay with _that_." I said.

"You're being such a Slytherin." Harry stated.

"Well, it's where I belong after all," I stomped my foot.

"No it isn't. You're trying to change who you are," Ginny shot at me.

"If you guys weren't such losers, I wouldn't have to change myself. I'd already be popular." I blurted, hotly.

Silently, I cursed myself as a new silence stretched around us. I had just called my friends losers. I called my real friends, the ones I'd gone through everything with, the ones who were there for me during the war; I called them losers.

"If you weren't such a bitch, you'd have been popular." Harry snapped, breaking the silence.

"If you hated us, why were you our friend, anyways?" Ginny added.

I knew I should have apologized, but I was too offended to do so. Harry just called me a bitch. Me? _A bitch? _

"I'm not a bitch, Potter," I snarled, using last names to get my point across, "and whatever, Weasley. I don't need you guys to be my friends anymore."

"So you were using us?" Ron asked, stupidly.

"You used _me_!" I screamed at him furiously.

Before he could reply, or anyone else could say add to that, I stomped out of the Room of Requirements. I realized I needed sometime to cool off. Maybe I'd look for Astoria. She always knew how to get me back to my senses. Astoria was my new best-friend anyways. She understood me more.

* * *

"I need to re-think the definition of friend," I moaned.

"What happened?" Astoria asked.

"I had a fight with Potter and the Weasleys." I answered.

"So you're back to calling them with last names?"

"I guess I'm not their friend anymore." I said.

"I think you're just going through a lot." Astoria smiled empathetically.

"They're causing me a lot of trouble;" I told her.

"They probably don't understand your situation."

"I tried explaining. They insulted me."

She raised an eyebrow, "and what did you do?"

"I threw a few insults their way."

"A few?" she scoffed.

"Okay, okay!" I admitted, "a couple."

She eyed me.

"A couple of _really_ offending ones," I said.

"That's more like you," She laughed.

I was appalled. That's all she was going to do? _Laugh_?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"You're something else, Harmony." She said, "I did expect you to insult them back."

"So you're happy I did that?"

"No," She shook her head, "I think you should apologize to them."

"They insulted me," I huffed.

"And you insulted them." She retorted, "Anyways, sometimes you need to get off your high horse down and apologize. With friends, it doesn't matter who did the wrong thing. It matters more who fixes it."

"When did you turn into a wise person?" I moaned.

"I'm always wise." She grinned.

"No you're not." I threw a pillow at her.

She dodged, "sure I am. You never had the time to listen to me though."

I grinned at her, "sorry kiddo."

"Hey! I'm not a kid." She threw the pillow back at me.

I laughed, as it hit me square in the face, "so much for reflexes."

"Your boyfriend is _captain_ of the Quidditch team. Tell him to teach you a few tricks." She laughed along.

"Talk about my boyfriend. I think he's jealous," I said, remembering. "Pansy said I should talk to Draco."

"I think it is time you work things out with him. You two have been very tense lately." Astoria smiled.

I sighed and threw myself back on my bed, "Yeah. I think I need to do something to get him to realize I didn't change."

"His game's tomorrow. Be there for him, cheer him on." Astoria suggested, "If he wins, spend the after-party with him."

"If he looses?" I asked.

"You spend the rest of the day with him. Comfort him about the situation; make sure you're there for him and all." Astoria told me.

I smiled, imagining both situations, "Alright." I said. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

That night I sat in the common room reading a book; when Draco walked in and made his way towards me.

"Hey," I said, looking up from my book.

He smiled, then sat on the couch in front of me, he looked bothered; and I got a creepy feeling that said it had to do with what Pansy and I talked about.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

I knew better than to believe him, but I didn't pressure Draco into talking.

After some a while, he asked "do you have something to tell me?"

"What?" his question took me by surprise. What was he talking about? I had _no idea._

"Anything you want to tell me?" He repeated.

I considered telling him not to worry about me; to stop acting like an overprotective freak and leave my friends—Harry, Ron, and Ginny—alone. I could take care of myself, I didn't need his help. I decided against it. I didn't want to cause more trouble.

"No, nothing." I finally said; then on another note, "Your game is tomorrow."

"Don't change the subject," His voice was calm, yet it had an edge to it. An edge that said he was getting angry.

"I wasn't… It's just that I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, "You're hanging around Potter too much." He said, "I don't like it."

_Didn't I tell you that was coming?_ I thought.

"It's alright, really. He's nice and everything and he's got his own girl—" Draco interrupted me.

"I know, okay?" He snapped. "You keep telling me that."

Whoa; where was his temper coming from? "You're jealous." I gasped.

"I just want you to stay away from him."

"Like I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me," I said with a role of my eyes, "Harry has a girlfriend already. And so does Ron."

"Weasley?" Draco blinked, then a mischievous smile broke out on his face, "he doesn't have a girlfriend. He and Brown broke up. Ages ago; when Granger burst into school and exposed him."

"What?" I gasped, despite myself. "I thought… they're still sleeping together." I said, stubbornly.

"Yeah, just because they're hooking up doesn't mean they're dating." He said.

"Well, just because they're not dating doesn't mean I have to stop hanging out with them." I replied, "What's the matter, Draco? You don't trust me around Ron? You think I'm going to cheat?"

I felt like a hypocrite. I was the one fighting with Ron, Harry and Ginny, and here I was telling Draco to stop bossing me around. I was telling him they were my friends, when I called them losers earlier today. But hey, I was going to listen to Astoria and apologize. Just not right now.

An awkward silence stretched out between us, Draco toyed with the hem of his sleeve; something he did when he was nervous. "It's just that… Potter and I were never really friends."

"I noticed," I said, somewhat sarcastically.

He smiled slightly, "I lost a lot of things to Potter. Friends and family especially." He took a breath, "there used to be this girl; who I cared about, but she was Potter's friend, so she never gave me so much as a glance. I really liked this girl. She never knew that, but I did. I loved her." He went on. "That didn't mean anything though; I lost the girl to Potter."

"What was she like?" I asked; wanting to know more.

"She was the kind of person everyone seemed to like; even if she never knew it. She doubted herself a lot, I guess. She questioned herself about her own identity. I think she was too self-conscious to notice she was perfect the ways she was. She never really knew herself; what she was capable of. That was her biggest problem, her flaw. She tended to blame everything on herself. When she was cheated, she blamed herself. When her friends betrayed her, she took the blame." He got a faraway look in his eyes, and I knew he was longing to see that girl.

I had a feeling I knew the girl he was talking about. Was Draco referring to me or was it my imagination. Though I wondered why he was talking about her in past tense.

"What happened to her?" I asked when he stopped talking.

"She's gone now," he replied.

I blinked. What did he mean gone? "Is she… dead?"

He shrugged, and for a moment, I had the feeling she really was. I guessed he wasn't talking about me after all.

"What did she look like?"

He shook his head, "Not a beauty queen. She was simple, a lot simpler than anyone in school. No makeup, no sense of fashion, her hair always messy." He laughed, "I think that's why everyone liked her."

"Because she was different?"

"Yeah," He replied, "That's why."

He sounded so sincere, I felt jealous; though I was the one accusing him of jealousy a few minutes ago.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, getting up to leave. "I'm going to my room."

"Wait," I said, marking the page in the book, and standing up. "I'll come with you."

And hopefully, we can work this out; because I still didn't like this girl he was talking about.

Draco shook his head, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

I had a feeling that I was unwanted; that Draco was just trying to get away from me. I didn't say anything though, I guessed it was my fault our relationship was suffering; and I wanted it to last.

Draco wished me good night and walked away; no kiss no nothing. No sign of us being in an intimate relationship. Again, I blamed myself for it. Then realized something.

That girl Draco was talking about; she did sound a lot like me. It wasn't a problem really; I was actually happy. It meant he loved me for who I really was.

On the other hand, it was going to cause a conflict. What will happen when he found out the truth? But I figured that didn't matter. Something told me he already knew the truth. And that was what he was asking me about.

"_Do you have something to tell me?_" he had asked.

He wanted me to tell him the truth; tell him who I really was. He suspected, at least. And who knows, maybe he was already sure Harmony Evans was just a fraud.

I sank back into the couch. My perfect plan was quickly falling apart. And I was quickly falling down the ladder.

Somehow, I had to pull this whole thing back together; before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: so here it is! Tell me what you think. **


End file.
